A Demon Shown Kindness By a Dragon
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Shortly before July 7 Natsu saves a demon girl & makes her a promise.But Igneel had to separate them,years pass before Natsu by a chance meeting finds out she's part of Tartaros.What impact will this have on him,will he keep his promise & accept what she's done or turn her away slight canon changes & after chp416 after is original story now mini-harem Sayla main other may be added
1. Chapter 1

**A Demon's Memories and a Dragon's Kindness**

 **Hey everyone I know I saw this I nearly every chapter I write but you're comment favourites and all are greatly appreciated. For this story I really only plan on doing 4-5 chapters at most unless it gets really popular in that case I'll continue with it and make more like it. By the way if you like this story you should check out my others that I have done both of which are still in progress. So give it a read if you like the concept of the story and if not well no harm done.**

 **Prologue**

The year is X777 the date July 4, in the town of Byzel we find a young girl at the mercy of angry mob, the girl was most likely no older than 5 years of age, she had long black hair that reached midway down her back, she wore black knee high socks and plain flat shoes. She also wore a pale white kimono like gown that had pale blue across the chest, her face was scuffed and bruised from people throwing rocks at her, her eyes were a light shade of pink and were rimmed with purple, but her most noticeable features was the demonic markings on her shoulder and the spiral shaped one on her forehead as well as two small horns rising from her head.

"Get out of our town you demon" one man shouted **"I haven't done anything, I'm not a demon"** the girl continued to think to herself "KILL HER!KILL HER NOW!" another voice shouted out in the crowd. The girl saw the crowd advance towards she then closes her eyes saying while gradually turning into a scream "someone…someone please HELP ME!"

The girl then opens her eyes after hearing the voice of a boy in front of her saying "Karyu no Hoko" (fire dragon's roar) watching the girl sat there in awe as a small to medium sized torrent of orange and yellow flames, still it was enough to take out a large portion of the crowd. "What are you doing boy, why would defend a demon?"

"More like what do you think you're doing you old bastard? So what if she's a demon she's got as much right to be alive as you or me." The boy looked about seven years old and was a few inches taller than her; he had piercing black eyes and short spiky pink hair. He wore a pair of ragged white shorts, a scale patterned white scarf and had a dragon shaped amulet with a red and orange gem in the centre that looked like flames. The girl then stood up and hid behind the boy, she didn't know why, maybe because he didn't even know her and was willing to help or maybe it was the fact that she felt safe around him.

A middle aged man then walked up to Natsu saying "Kid if you don't want to get hurt then please hand over the demon bit..." the man was cut short due to Natsu slamming a flaming fist into the man's face breaking several of his teeth and leaving him unconscious on the ground. After seeing this the crowd dispersed and grabbing the girl's hand Natsu motioned the girl to follow him not noticing the small blush on her cheeks neither of the two not being old enough to know what it meant.

After five minutes the girl saw that they were in the forest, so she nervously asked "umm where are you taking me?" he voice seemed rough as she talked. Natsu turned to face her saying in his usual less than care-free tone "oops, guess I forgot to say anything, first off my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and I'm taking you to see my dad Igneel he knows a little about healing magic so he should be able to heal your cuts and bruises, if not we can always visit his acquaintance."

"Thank you for earlier and again for this Natsu, my name is Sayla" the girl said in a shy but cute tone. "Sayla huh, that's a pretty name but don't you have a second name?" Natsu asked following his compliment, which didn't go unnoticed by the now known Sayla whose eyes sparkled at his words.

It took her a while to snap out of her daze to answer his question, "well I don't have any memories of before today all I know is the name Sayla and that's it." Natsu then started to scratch the back of his head while pondering for a solution "no second name that won't do," he said as he started looking around still scratching his head. "Dragneel" he blurted out, "huh" Sayla replied confused, "how about Dragneel, I mean since you don't have anywhere to go you can stay with me and my dad."

Smiling at the sound of her new name as she ran it through her head, "Sayla Dragneel, I like I really like!" the small demon exclaimed excitedly. A few minutes had passed and Natsu had guided her to the opening of a large cave and started to shout into it "Dad! I'm back," as for Sayla she was puzzled as to why they were at the mouth of such a large cave until she heard it.

Large footsteps that made the very earth beneath their feet shake coupled with an equally powerful voice "NATSU WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" an almighty voice roared as the girl looked up terrified at the sight of the creature who owned said voice. "A drag…dragon no way" the demon shook in fear and hid behind her new friend like earlier.

The dragon brought his head down to their level which about maybe five or six times the size of Natsu at this time. Sayla could feel the immense radiate off the dragon's every breath, the heat was almost enough to knock over then it spoke again this time in a softer but still slightly pissed off tone.

"So boy do you plan on telling me what you've been doing this past hour, you were supposed to be training so where were you?" the massive red dragon said giving a heavy sigh to emphasise his annoyance. "Sorry Igneel I went exploring and found some people trying to hurt my friend in the town over there" Natsu said gesturing to Sayla with one hand and with the other to the mentioned town.

Only now really taking notice of the girl who Igneel immediately recognised as a demon he then swiftly look back to his son, "Boy you know she's a demon don't you?" The dragon said with a perplexed tone as he remembered teaching the boy about demons. "Aw not you too pops, why does everyone seem to think that demons are all bad? She doesn't want to harm anyone." The dragonslayer said giving a displeased look to his father

"Hold on Natsu I never said there was anything wrong with it I was only making sure that you understood." "However more importantly my boy why did you bring her to me, if it's to heal her remember my skills are limited in that area?" Igneel asked raising one scaly eyebrow awaiting the young boy's answer.

Taking a deep breathe Natsu knew what he was about to ask of his father would test his arguing abilities as he knew apart from himself Igneel hated socializing with…well anyone even other dragons. "I have two reason pops, one is to heal her cuts and bruises," the boy said pausing waiting for his father's answer "okay I believe I should be able to do that." Now grinning the pink haired boy's confidence went up a notch as he went two his second demand "and secondly I want you to let Sayla join are family!"

Igneel's face remained emotionless for a few seconds, this surprised the boy and Sayla for that matter they expected the dragon to reject the notion before Natsu got a chance to finish, but then Natsu's words started to sink in as the dragon roared out "WHAT! What do you think you're trying to do reduce the almighty great Igneel to babysitter?"

"Aw come on dad your always telling me to be more mature and responsible think of this as my first step." Natsu pleaded down on his hands and knees, Igneel sweat dropped at this unable to comprehend where the boy drew this logic from. The massive red dragon stood up on his hind legs revealing massive scars across the dragon's underbelly, the dragon started to massage his scaly temple gaining a headache from his son's constant onslaught of arguing. Igneel couldn't help but give in to his son's demand as he felt sympathy for the girl, she was lost without home or memory and it reminded him of when he first found Natsu as a child, physically she may not have been human but she was more human emotionally than most true human themselves.

"Okay, it's not like you'd give up anyway" The dragon huffed out in exhaustion and started thinking to himself **"boy that heart of yours would put a dragon's to shame"**. Hearing his words both children jumped for joy at the dragon giving into Natsu's demand. "Thanks pops, this is great our family just got bigger" Natsu started cheering while Sayla had walked over to Igneel and bowed in front of him, "thank you Igneel, I guess dragons aren't so scary after all." The young girl said with a glowing smile that in turn caused Igneel to smile.

"Think nothing of it child, you and Natsu are more similar than you can imagine" the dragon said with a neutral tone of voice, his words confused Sayla who just walked over to Natsu and the two stared running around playing. The two seemed to enjoy themselves and while Igneel himself enjoyed the sight of his pink haired son playing the feeling was heavily outweighed as he realised that that impending day was soon approaching.

 **July 6 x777**

For the past two and a half days Natsu and Sayla had been enjoying each other's company, they played together, explored together, ate together well the point is they were never really without the other by their side, that is until today.

"I'm sorry Natsu we can't take her with us, the place we are going is strictly for dragons and dragonslayers." Igneel said as he was trying to explain his predicament to his son. "No way, she has to come with us, just teach some dragonslayer magic then!" the young boy shouted at his father tears rolling down his eyes, the light of the sunset passing through every tear that fell.

Sayla then walked up and grabbed Natsu by the arm causing him to turn around; he could see her head was tilted so that her hair and the shadow it caused obscured her eyes from sight. Slowly she lifted up her head so that Natsu could see her eyes, her eyes had pools of tears in the corners and it took everything she had not to let go. She then started to speak but her voice was shaky and raspy due to her emotions "you have…to…go…with him…I don't want…to be the reason you lose him" she managed to say gasping for air between each word.

Hearing her words Natsu knew it would hurt her if she was the reason he didn't go with his father, but still he didn't want to leave her alone, he didn't want her to fell like she did before. The young dragon slayer had to bite his lip to make sure any more tears fell, he then gave Sayla a hug "this isn't goodbye, I promise you I will find and won't stop searching until I find you." He said his voice just as shaky as hers.

Releasing her from the hug he then took off his amulet a placed it around the demon girl's neck saying "as long as you have this I'll be able to find you, Igneel made it himself so it's one of a kind." Picking up the amulet with her own hands she could feel a heat coming of the orange and red gem as if it was fire itself, but it didn't hurt her if anything it was rather soothing.

The two then looked at each other smiling their brightest smile knowing this wouldn't be the last time the two met. Getting into the palm off Igneel's palm Natsu was prepared to bid Sayla farewell when his father spoke up, "if you have nowhere to go there is a town about a day or two walk north of here, there you might find something to make of your life." The girl nodded showing she understand still teary eyed as was our dragonslayer but both would meet again.

Flapping his enormous wings Igneel started rising into the air, Sayla looked up at shrinking silhouette of Natsu waving her good buy and did the same using both arms and shouting out to him not to forget his promise, and so the two were now parted and although they only knew each other for a short amount of time, for both of them it was the best time of their lives…so far

 **17 years later in the Tartarus guild** (counting seven year skip)

In the dark guild Tartarus the only remaining faction of the Barem Alliance which is currently at war with Fairytail, had sounded their alarms so that all guild members would know what was going on, the announcement that followed troubled one of the members dearly "three of the…no five of the nine demon gates have fallen!"

The troubled member in question was a woman in her early twenties; about five six she had long purple black hair and pink eyes rimmed with purple. She had an hour-glass figure with a sizeable bust and had strange demonic pattern on one of her visible shoulders and a more demonic spiral one on her forehead, but her most prominent and noticeable feature was two long upward curved horns.

The woman was in what looked to be a library and huffed as a man wearing a mask barged in saying "mistress Sayla you are needed it is urgent!" and as fast as he had entered he had gone. Sayla then placed her hands on a familiar dragon shaped amulet with a flame coloured gem in the centre, "will he ever find me and can he accept what I've done.

She stared into the gem for what seemed like minutes, but so entranced by the heat she felt lost within it, that is until she felt a very large quake which snapped her out of her daze. As she looked around she saw book shelves tumbling, decorations hitting the floor and then noticed her hour glass according to which from when she last checked that it had been over an hour since she was called.

As she leapt up to get going she heard a strange voice that at the same time was slightly nostalgic "god damn assholes what do they think they're doing using etherion" the voice said as it was getting closer, before she knew it the heat from the gem around Sayla's neck started to increase exponentially although not enough to burn her it was still very noticeable all the same.

It was long before she heard footsteps outside the door suddenly come to a halt followed by the unmistakeable sound of someone sniffing the air. Sayla knew Fairytail had its share of dragonslayers, she also knew the most powerful of which was out of the picture much to MardGeer's relief but as for the other three only knew of the nicknames, so assumed it was either, Black Steel, the Sky Maiden or the Salamander.

Sayla readied herself transforming into her eitherious form to fight her unknown opponent but as the doors open all the malice, hate and frustration she was about to release upon her enemy dissipated as she shifted back to her demon/human form out of shock of who was before her who happened to be equally shocked at who was before him.

Tears filled one another's eyes as they were still sceptical if whether or not the person before them was who they thought it was, the two stood there motionless completely forgetting in that moment that etherion would strike any moment still shock had taken over their system's before they could only utter a single word each

"… **Natsu…?"**

"… **Sayla…?"**

 **And end chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want me to continue then tell in the comments. Just so you know I did this pairing not because I ship it it's just I can pair Natsu with almost anyone and I thought it would make for a good story you know, anyway let me know what you think for now Fairytailguild1 out**


	2. Where will you go?

**A.N.**

 **Okay so everybody knows I've been getting good feedback on this story and I haven't decided how long it will be. This story does contain spoilers so read the manga up to the chp. 436 before reading or don't read if you don't want it to be spoiled. You have been warned so if you read after the warning well you can't complain unless you think it's a bad chapter.**

"Natsu?"

"Sayla?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity not even snapping out of the daze to remember that the satellite canon etherion was slowly making its way overhead.

 **Meanwhile outside**

"Everyone continue to put you energy into the defence wizards!" a random brown haired wizard shouted. Master Makarov was one of the many defensive wizards standing around the Tartarus floating guild, he was casting he most powerful light magic defence spell while other mages from around Fiore channelling their magic through him so that he and the other wizard could create a barrier to contain the explosion that would be caused by etherion.

The ghost hovered beside Makarov calmly as she knew she was only visible to those who had the guild insignia. The first master of Fairytail was focusing hers powers through Makarov boosting the power of his defence magic to something similar to fairy sphere. "First will this really be enough to contain etherion?" Makarov question, she could tell there was fear in his words.

"I can offer no words of comfort sixth all I can tell you to do is to believe in your fellow wizards." She said her face unchanging the entire time showing no emotion. Voices were silent the entire time, no wizard dare to speak unless necessary afraid they'd break one another's concentration. All that could be heard was the wind blowing through a ruined city that was once magnolia and the magic satellite canon positioning itself overhead.

This was their last ditch effort as the council members were dead the jurisdiction fell upon the wizard saints, even the four heavenly kings made an appearance via projections. It was simple contain the etherion blast to take out Tartarus or be wiped out with them. Any members of Fairytail that had been captured had gotten out thanks Natsu and Gray, the guild member left in the guild was Salamander himself and the others were growing restless wondering where he was.

 **Back inside the Tartarus guild**

The two continued there daze until Natsu started to take slow steps forward toward the girl in front of him who he knew was the demon child he befriended all those years ago. Finally snapping out of her daze Sayla saw the pink haired boy in front of her slowly make his way forward, his body was tense and his hair shadowed his eyes and she slowly began to think to herself.

" **No why now of all the places to find why here, he must know what I've done already…"** she was snapped from her train of thought when she felt a pair of arms wrap around, and heard a weak raspy voice say "I found, I finally found you." She looked up into Natsu's eyes looking in the onyx orbs only see tears streaming down his face while he bit his lip. His Facial expression and tears were not one of sadness but sheer joy.

It was then she started to push him away much to his surprise but even more to her own when he pulled he back into the hug and started to speak "I don't care about what you did after we were separated, everyone has their sins me included. You're not alone I've taken life as well, it is okay you were just led down the wrong path."

Sayla couldn't believe that he could read her so easily that he knew she was afraid to admit what she had done in there time apart. "But it's because of me your guild was destroyed I even hurt your friends." Tears started escaping her eyes waiting to hear harsh worlds filled with hate to be thrown at her but nothing came.

"Well you were just following orders and the guild was due its annual reconstruction, besides if Igneel hadn't been so stubborn you could have come with me and joined the guild." Natsu replied through his tears flashing his signature toothy grin. **"He's still as kind as he was back then."** Sayla thought before totally breaking down falling on to her knees sobbing uncontrollably while repeating how sorry she was.

Despite the fact of her entire life being composed of being called a demon she knew that was not the case for Natsu. In his eyes he saw as he did Mirajane, she had her normal beautiful kind side and then she had a powerful demonic side like one of Mira's take-over forms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just needed to get by until you found me." She said as she sobbed into the crook of his neck while he ran his hand through her silky black hair as he comforted her it was then they started to feel large shockwaves. "What's happening?" she inquired. Natsu looked skyward in horror as he realised what he had been forgetting "Fuck I completely forgot about etherion!" he shouted the horror of the reality still growing.

"What do…" but before Sayla could finish the canon launched engulf them and Tartarus' guild in the blue sacred light, the ultimate magic of destruction known as etherion. Outside the wizards were struggling to contain the blast, even with Mavis vermillion who managed to stop a breath attack from Acnologia at found that etherion was more powerful than expected.

Before the light engulfed them Natsu had thoughts racing through his mind like lightning **"no we can't die here, not now we just found each other…there has to be something I can… wait the two of heaven…but this ah fuck it it's worth a shot!"** he screamed mentally as the blast slowly engulfed them all Sayla could feel pain before the inevitable end she knew was coming. It may not have been how she wanted her life to end, but she couldn't really complain after finally being reunited with Natsu and finding out he immediately forgave her for her past crimes and accepted her once again.

However never came she opened her eyes to the craziest sight she'd ever seen, the ultimate magic of destruction the sacred light etherion was passing right by them and any that would have hit them was being absorbed by Natsu. He had thrown his body over the top of hers to shield her from the blast as a last ditch effort. But what shocked her most was that he was still alive, in tremendous amounts of pain yes but alive.

Her sight was then drawn to the intricate strange yet demonic black markings that formed their way along his chest to his lower torso. His hair slowly turned a blood crimson colour along with his eyes, the power he now radiated was enormous and was practically leaking out of him in a dark crimson flame like aura but it didn't burn Sayla to her surprise.

Etherion was still firing and most of the guild had crumbled away bar the lowest level, unable to contain his power any further Natsu again pointed his head skyward unleashing the most powerful breath attack he had ever used it made the one against Hades look pathetic but that was because of the limitless amounts of magic power he absorbed. The roar itself was defining and so powerful it dispersed the etherion blast as well as destroying the barrier surrounding the guild.

All the surrounding wizards were astonished all except one, Mavis Vermillion was not astonished no she was frightened this power was familiar **"this power it's too similar to his, yet different all the same, it can't be!"** The first master of Fairytail sweated nervously not uttering a single word until the disturbing power vanished leaving only two figures in the rubble of the guild that now lay across the earth. All rushed to their aid but stopped when they saw Sayla recognising her as one of the Nine Demon Gates.

Erza Scarlet then ex-quipped a katana and was going bring it down upon the unconscious demon but before she could a massive shock wave sent her back only to be caught by Makarovs titan hand. "What the hell hit?!" she shouted out looking towards the source which shocked her. She saw Natsu kneeling on the ground, he was in serious pain and the heat around the area started rising.

"Natsu what are you doing why did you stop me?" Scarlet's voice boomed. Shakily Natsu got up now showing everyone his new look. His upper body was exposed due to his jacket literally disintegrating revealing the demon black demon markings that ran diagonally across his chest,(imagine Laxus' tattoo just more demonic) he was covered in cuts and bruises but none of this is what scared Natsu's friends, what scared them was that his hair and eyes were a blood red colour and from what his guild mates felt his power was now as great as when he goes into Lightning flame dragon mode but they could clearly see that there was no lightning of any form surrounding his Body.

All remained quiet for a few seconds until Natsu exhaled followed by saying "sorry Erza, I won't let you kill my friend, you'll have to go through me first..." he stopped to smirk before finishing his sentence "That is if you're stupid enough." A second passed, then 10 after finally a minute he received the torrent of yells he expected "what are you prattling about boy…It's not manly to befriend the enemy while at war…Natsu get away from her this instant!"

The shouts continued all except two had joined, they weren't sure what two think. "Hey Mira-nee how do you feel about this?" the youngest Strauss sibling asked. Mira had an emotionless face but just shrugged her shoulders the solid line present on her face turning into a smile "well I don't have much to think about, you know better than anyone how he is Lisanna" the two sisters smiled at each other not caring that Natsu was defending the same demon who captured the youngest Strauss, forced Elfman to blow up the Fairytail guild hall and almost beat Mira to a pulp.

Just then Gray Fullbuster stood forward bearing the markings of his newly acquired devil-slayer magic. Natsu step aside I won't let a single demon leave Magnolia alive, don't think you can stop me after I defeated the Guy that beat Laxus" He said with a serious expression although the last part was said smugly. Natsu was ready to literally leave nothing left of the ice wizard after threatening the person he had been looking for most of his life, as he quit looking for Igneel ages ago and turned those to searches for Sayla pulling them off as Igneel hunts.

"Wow how arrogant can you possible by, that guy never beat Laxus, he poisoned him do you honestly think you could consume that much anti-ethernano and still be breathing afterwards, I doubt so snow fairy" Was Natsu's reply. Gray was now seriously pissed, "doesn't matter if you get in my way she is still going to die.

Gray then rushed forward with an ice demon's zeroth long sword and continued to bring it down towards Sayla's head at lightning speed. However instead of connecting with her head Gray found his entire body connecting into a somewhat still intact wall which he crashed through curtesy of a left hook from the Dragonslayer. Everyone stood in awe as the watched Natsu as he effortlessly knocked Gray through the adjacent wall.

Upon hearing the crash through the wall Sayla started to wake "what happened, Natsu where are you?" Natsu knelt down beside her and helped her up. "It is okay, Tartarus, Mard Gear and the rest of the demons have been taken down but Zeref managed to escape." Natsu held her up allowing her to use his arm for support as he saw her legs tremble slightly, the trembling only worsened when Gray popped back out of the rubble with Erza and Lucy beside him.

"Natsu explain yourself now!" an angry Erza roared, "Why should I have to explain myself to you?" He retorted "That's enough Natsu please explain what's going on" Makarov asked the once pink haired dragonslayer. Natsu looked over to the man he considered to be his grandfather and saw Mavis Vermillion behind him, her expression was stern but possessed a degree of worry etched throughout it.

"Fine then," he sighed in defeat. Natsu then explained how before he met everybody in Fairytail that he knew Sayla and that she was his first real friend even if only for a couple of days, how Igneel separated them and that being the reason he didn't open up to anybody in the guild afraid that they be taken away by some unknown force, he said this part while looking towards Lisanna. After about a further twenty minutes of explaining he finished up by saying that he wanted Makarov to allow Sayla into Fairytail once it was rebuilt.

"Natsu are you crazy we don't know how many people she's killed" Lucy shouted at her best friend, this statement caused a frown to form upon Sayla face which made Natsu's contort in anger **"he's going to say it isn't I know he will"** thought Lisanna. Lucy continued her rant causing others to mumble things like she can't be a part Fairytail; she's a demon and a murderer however everyone was silenced by Natsu right then and there. "SHUT UP!" he roared as he shot flames from his mouth into the sky.

"I don't care if she's a demon, so what if she's murdered people so have I" he stated calmly. Everyone was silent they didn't want to believe that the Natsu Dragneel of Fairy was capable of Murder. "Hey ash for brain quit spouting lies, there's…" but Gray never finished when he saw the hard as steel look on Natsu's face. "Sorry but I have, but they deserved it because of what they did, while some of them may have been dark guild members a few were accidents because I accidently activated my Dragon Force.

"If you can't see me in the same way anymore I fully understand and will respect if you wish for me to leave the guild." Everyone was shocked even Sayla, nobody could look at the Salamander in the same way, Master Makarov had tears streaming from his eyes at his self-proclaimed child's confession. Nobody spoke until the three Strauss siblings walked up to Natsu with tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Natsu we will always see you for who you are, the very heart of Fairytail and the reason why our family is still together…" Mira started with her sweet voice "you're a man of legendary proportions; you helped me and Nee-chan get over our sorrow and grief and helped us become stronger…" Elfman continued. "You are and always will be my best friend; you brought me back to my family our family and my happiest memories are always when I was with you so please don't go I love you.

Natsu smiled at the teary eyed Strauss family, Sayla moved away to give him a moment as he pulled them into a hug "Mira thank-you for being there for me this entire time, Elfman you're the manliest man I know so get stronger and protect everyone bro and Lisanna, thank-you for being there for me in the beginning, you persevered so much I just caved in, thanks to you I was able to open up to the guild and I love you too." He finished giving Lisanna a quick kiss but leaving and walking away.

He then turned back to the Strauss family smiled and said "guys thanks for being the first real family I've had in years, while everyone at the guild is family I still felt more a part of a family with you so thank-you. The entire surrounding guild wizards were in an emotional state all of the crying, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Puppy and Fairytail. Every single wizard was crying but none more so than the Strauss family of Fairytail.

As he erased his guildmark he was about to walk away when the Master of Fairytail called out "My dear boy where will you go?" the teary eyed guildmaster managed to say as he bid farewell to one of his beloved children. Natsu didn't turn to answer, his voice turned dark and serious "to pay a certain black wizard a visit…My brother Zeref."

 **Okay hope you enjoyed the chapter and just so you now the fight between the dragons took place earlier than it did in the manga in my story, also Igneel tells Natsu about Zeref being his brother just so you now I will probably come back to that for the next chapter and sorry it took me this long to update computer crashed and was only able to retrieve half of the story and the story that and the amount of work I have to do.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Brother Zeref

**Okay this story is getting very popular mostly good reviews except you know from doom marine 54 but I couldn't care less he is really the only person who has given a bad review but talks like he is speaking for the entire fanfiction community. Anyway this chapter DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM MANGA CHAPTER 436 DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS IN SOME FORM! However please do read if you couldn't care less about spoilers cause I' pretty sure everyone knows the spoilers so far for the latest chapter in the manga so sit back and enjoy**

"My dear boy where will you go?" Makarov asked teary eyed as he was about to bid farewell to one of his beloved children.

"To see a certain black wizard…My brother Zeref." He said in almost dark serious tone with his back to his fellow wizards. The mages were left agape at what the Salamander said. "W-what do you mean your brother is that bastard Zeref?" Gray shouted towards Natsu as he was slowly walking over to Sayla but halted at Gray's word.

"It's exactly what it sounds like ice prick, before Igneel died he told what I needed to know or more precisely he showed me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk that way about my family Gray."

 **Flashback**

" **Igneel come on get up…g-get up don't let this bastard beat you!" Natsu shouted in between sobs. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry for everything, though you may not like it you do have one family left related by blood. Zeref…Zeref is your brother, I don't have much time left and I know you'd prefer not to have heard this but believe me Zeref had his reasons for what he became, even if you don't believe me it is true and all I can give you some fragmented memories."**

 **A green circle appeared below when Natsu stood and a surge of magic flowed through his body, as the he felt this he started seeing memories of himself with people he hadn't seen before until they started to sink in and he began recognising the people. One was a woman of average height, she had beautiful deep crimson eyes that were rimmed and flecked with black. Her hair was cherry blossom pink, her fringe swept over one side of her face and reached down to her mid-back. She was wearing a long plain white sun dress that reached down to just above her shins, she had a slightly tan complexion. Beside her was a man also of average height, he had onyx black eyes and hair the colour of obsidian, he looked to be around the same build as Natsu and had skin of a light tan colour.**

 **His mind clicked and he began to tear up unaware of Acnologia still overhead charging his breath attack, "Mom? Dad?" he said his voice barely audible through his emotions. The next memory came in showing a boy that looked exactly like he did when he trained with Igneel, he immediately recognised the boy that was next to who he presumed was him, he recognise the look on his face anywhere it was always the same whether he was happy or sad he always had a sly smile plastered on his face.**

 **He wasn't sure how he should feel, this boy that was beside him was Zeref the most evil and powerful wizard in history, "But Zeref lived over 400 years ago ahhhh this doesn't make sense" Natsu thought to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw himself and Zeref running around, laughing and playing with each other. "He could see that this child version of himself was clearly enjoying playing with alleged brother and must have been about four years of age. Natsu formed a slight smile and began thinking to himself.**

" **If Igneel tells me that Zeref is my brother I doubt he would joke about something so serious, but the why? Why couldn't I remember something so important? He started asking himself when the memories started to speed some of which he only caught glimpses of. "A book… E.N.D… a chamber...Zeref and Igneel!" Natsu shouted out remembering some of the blurred memories he received the last one shocking him most.**

 **Snapping back to reality he could hear and see Acnologia overhead ready to unleash his breath attack, "Shit what's happening?" he started saying in a panicked voice. "Natsu my boy I now you have a lot of question and I'm sorry that I can't answer them, so please just grant me my last wish. Save your brother, remember your words use them as your motivation to live on." Igneel said in a pained voice the very life slipping from his voice as he lay on the ground while Acnologia unleashed his attack.**

" **Die dragon scum!" The black dragon of the apocalypse shouted as his roar finished off the fire dragon king. His work unfinished Acnologia left, after receiving such a serious injury Acnologia was less than willing to face off against Zeref's strongest creation while only having one arm. As they creature flew away, Natsu walked up to the remains of his adoptive father with his father's last words in his mind.**

 **He stared at what was left of Igneel's body for a few minutes before letting out a roar that couldn't be considered human or draconic, instead it was more demonic than anything. "Raaaaghhhhh!" was all that was heard for miles, the very air around Natsu seemed to vibrate as he clutched his head in his hands and dropped to his knees. "I will save him father, I will get stronger and I will grind Acnologia's ass into dragon dust!" The pinkette shouted towards the heavens as the tears streamed down his face. (This is before etherion blast.)**

 **Flashback End**

"And that is more less what's happening, Igneel told me there was a reason why Zeref has committed his past atrocities so I will believe him and grant him his dying wish… I will save my brother even if it means going against the whole world." Natsu said after explaining the whole situation to them.

The wizards just stood there gawking at his story, all was silent and Natsu was about leave as he walked up beside Sayla up. "Oi Natsu! You don't expect to believe in that crap, you can't tell me you honestly believe that shit?" The ice-devil slayer shouted towards Natsu. Said fire mage turned to face him with a serious expression etched into his face, his red eyes staring in silence so much so it was almost as if they burned through the soul.

"You're entitled to think what you want snow fairy, but yes I do Igneel was the only father I have recollection of and now he is dead so I will honour his wish, he has never lied to me before and I don't believe he would start the day I finally found him." He hissed back at the ice mage. "Try putting yourself in my shoes Gray, if you had no memory of your parents before and suddenly Ur came back after years when she left you alone only to end up dying the day came she returned but gave you all the memories of your life before you met her and ends up telling you Zeref is your brother, how do you react?"

"Of course I'd believe her, but this is…" Gray never finished because the dragonslayer continued for him "It's exactly the same Gray you just can't see that it is with puny excuse of a thing you call a brain. Doesn't matter that you don't understand, me and Sayla have to leave now if we want to catch up to Zeref so I can release him from his pain, because if I don't he could wind up releasing E.N.D." and with that the two slowly walked away although it pained Natsu to do so.

An hour after walking they stopped at Natsu's house in the forest to get a few things. While in the house Natsu looked in a mirror to see the markings on his chest, they had caught his attention earlier and he was truly wondering why they appeared on his body, that and he wanted to get a good luck at his appearance.

"Man I liked my pink hair, this colour is alright but nobody suited pink hair better than me. That aside my eyes look pretty cool and these markings look like Laxus' tattoo they make me look totally badass what do you think Sayla?" he turned to question the demon but she never answered in fact the entire walk to his house she never said a word.

" **Is this really alright? He intended to fight his own friends to protect me, and now and now he has left them because of me."** Sayla started thinking to herself until she heard Natsu calling her Name a few times snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Sayla, Sayla are you listening?" he questioned her "huh sorry what were you saying Natsu I spaced" she replied in a dazed tone. "I was asking does this look suit me?" he repeated. Staring at him for a few seconds she nodded to show her approval. "Are you okay, if something is bothering you tell me so I'll know if I can help you? I realise we haven't see each other in what seventeen years so it may be difficult to be as friendly as we were back then but we can start by trusting each other enough to talk about our problems right?" he tells her with a sincere smile showing off his pearly white fangs.

"Is this really alright, you leaving your guild like that? I understand why they wanted to hurt me but you went against them to protect me, you left all your friends behind why?" Sayla asks the dragonslayer trying not to think that he might just be taking her along because of pity. "Of course it's alright, leaving the guild was the best possible choice, it means that anyone we come across can't relate us to Fairytail if we make an enemy of them and…"

Here it came the reason she wanted to hear but at the same time dreaded to hear, the reason why he took her with him and saved her. "And this gives us some great time to finally catch up and get to know each other properly, even if it's going to be dangerous I can't help but be excited that I finally found you after all this time and get to know you." He said continuing on with a soft voice.

"But how can you forgive my sins so easily, h-how?" Sayla replied to him starting to cry mid-sentence. Kneeling down in front of where she was sitting Natsu placed a hand on Sayla's head and gently pulled it down towards him pressing his own forehead against hers closed his eyes and began to speak. "I can because I have a few of my own, you're my friend, my long lost friend and now that I've found you I won't let a few sins scare me away, because this time I'm not losing you." His words were calm and kind with determination laced through them.

She couldn't help herself after hearing his words, she sprung herself forward toppling Natsu over landing on top him in a bone crushing embrace, well for a normal human anyway after all of the titan and Erza hugs he had received this wasn't as bad. Sayla was now lying on top of Natsu her face buried into his bare chest at such an angle that her horns rested atop of his shoulders. Her breathing became shallow as she tried to recompose herself while Natsu stroked his hand through her dark purple (almost black) hair.

The two stayed like this for a few more moments until Sayla started to speak up. "I never stopped thinking about, the entire time I was a member of Tartarus I never stopped thinking about you, because…because…" she tried to say the words but she didn't know how he'd react after all she was a demon and he was human. "Don't force yourself to say something you're not ready to, like I said we will use this time together to get to know each other better and then say it when you're ready." Were his words, they disheartened her a lit bit but 17 years was a long time apart and knew that she would need to know him better before saying anything to rash. "Okay, we'll get to know each other better we have a lot to catch up on after all." She replied to him with a smile.

A few minutes later and the pair we're leaving the house when there he stood in front of them. "Lord Zeref?" Sayla said in an almost question like tone before falling to her knees and bowing to her creator. "There is no need formalities rise I have much to discuss with you two while I'm still in control." Zeref said in a passive tone. "So is it true, are you my brother and what connection did you hold with Igneel?" Natsu questioned as he stepped forward his hair shadowing his eyes.

"What Igneel showed you was indeed the truth, I am your brother, my name Zeref Dragneel but I held no connection to the fire dragon king. Natsu what I'm about to tell will be hard to believe but you need to know this in order to release me from my suffering." The black wizard spoke calmly waiting for a response before he continued. Seeing Natsu nod his head Zeref then proceeded to tell them what they needed to know.

"Okay time is short so listen closely, Natsu we both lived over 400 years ago but one day you grew very ill and died, our parents were stricken with grief, our mother took her own life and our father left. I was taken in by the magic academy due to my proficiency in magic. I used the resources in the academy to find any means what so ever of bring you back and over the years came up with many ways to bring you back, the R-system and Eclipse project are some names you might recognise."

"The magic theory behind my projects was sound however I was condemned and was to be expelled from the academy for my blasphemous acts and slander, I mocked the concept of life and death and so before I was expelled the gods cursed me, the more I care for life the more the curse forces me to take life except my own, I have become immortal and have had to watch as the world I had loved so much rejected me. So for 400 years I researched all types of magics before eventually I started creating my demons in the hope one would be strong enough to kill me." Zeref finishes letting out a sigh.

"However it seemed like I never would be able to create an etherious demon strong enough to do so until I resorted to my last option. For the 400 years I isolated myself I learned how to preserve your body and how to bring you back, you are not fully human anymore Natsu, you are my brother my strongest creation who will someday rid this world of my existence. Natsu Dragneel you are E.N.D or to be more accurate Etherious Natsu Dragneel the only being that will ever be strong enough to defeat me." Zeref finally finishes his tone now more serious.

Sayla and Natsu both were in absolute shock, Sceptical at first Natsu didn't know whether to believe him or not, he didn't doubt that Zeref was his brother he could actually confirm it himself when he smelled that his own scent was almost identical to Zeref's. "What do you mean someday, if I'm the most powerful demon why wouldn't I be able to do it now?" Natsu questioned, it had long been his dream to get revenge against Zeref for calling forth Acnologia at Tenrou island but now that he knows that Zeref is his own brother his rather reluctant, he doesn't want to kill what is left of his family, he might in great suffering but he couldn't.

"You are my most powerful demon but if I let all that power flow inside your body from the beginning it would have destroyed you, so you have numerous seal inside your body some will alter strength and appearance while others will grant you the powers of curses. It seems that the Etherion blast removed the first seal it altered your appearance and your magical strength however it isn't enough. 1 year that's how long I can give you, I'll release your second seal but you'll have to train hard in order to control each new level of power, for when we next meet it will be on the battle field as enemies, as this curse will not simply just let me let you kill me so I must hate the essence of life in order to stay in control. Sayla take this book of demons you will be able to call any one of them forth so that Natsu can fight them to get stronger, take care of him and make sure that he is strong enough for in 1 years' time he fight not only me but Acnologia as well. Farewell for now Natsu and remember your promise to Igneel. Zeref said throwing her a book entitled ABSOLUTE COMMAND before turning to walk away.

He was stopped by a pair of arms being wrapped around him. "I promise I will save you, I don't want to kill so if there is a way to remove your curse I will find it and save as well destroy Acnologia." Natsu said hugging his brother before he started crying. "I'm afraid death is the only way Natsu" Zeref said placing one hand on that of his little brothers. "Why? Why am I destined to watch as my family dies? Mum died because I wasn't strong enough and got sick dad left you and probably died shortly after, then Igneel died and now, now you have to die by my hand please I don't care if I have fight God himself I can't lose any more of my Family. Natsu cried into his brother's shoulder.

"I have lived a long time Natsu longer than anyone else, I've seen so much of this beautiful world, always thinking there nothing left that could surprise me but it would always still manage somehow. I've never heard of a way to remove my curse, it's one of a kind inflicted upon me by the gods themselves. Please Natsu I don't want to destroy any more of this world, I don't want take another life, death is the only way." Zeref replies in a saddened tone.

At hearing those words Natsu's head dropped as he let go of Zeref. "However that isn't to say I've looked everywhere, your best bet is to go to where it all started, the Mildian Magic Academy, the name of the curse is called Ankhserum's Wrath, (actual name of curse and academy from manga) if there is anything about this curse it will be there but don't get your hopes up that place is in ruins now it's just a little hope for if nothing, though I'm still positive that death is the only way." He said trying to give his brother a sliver of hope before disappearing in a black wisp of flames.

"Natsu." Sayla spoke up in concerned tone before placing her hands on the kneeling dragonslayer who then placed his hand on top Sayla's taking it in a firm grip. Dropping down to his height Sayla then placed both her arms around Natsu in a tight embrace which he returned leaning into the crook of her neck. "If there is a way to save lord Zeref I will help you find it I owe him everything, he is my creator and he brought you back from the dead without him I never would have met you, together we will find something because I am your friend and will always from now on be by your side.

Wiping the tears away from his face Natsu manages to form a smile and recompose himself. "Thanks Sayla, I feel a much better now that I know I have you with me." He said his smile never wavering causing the demon to bush a little at what he said. "So 1 year of training as a half demon, I want to save my brother but if death is the only way to release him from his pain then I don't have much choice as for Acnologia he will be the primary focus for my training as I have no reservations about killing that bastard." Natsu said in a neutral tone while clenching his face.

Then releasing a long breath he turned to take one last look at his house that was built so many years ago. "Sayla lets go we'll need to find somewhere far away from people if we're going to be fighting and releasing demons." He said before walking away with the demoness. "I believe I know somewhere that should be good enough but it will take maybe a week or two before we get there." She said in response hoping her suggestion would please Natsu. "Great that saves us the effort of having to find a place." He replied before the pair's figures disappeared in the distance.

 **Meanwhile at Fairytail**

At Fairytail Laxus and the Thunder Legion had been cured from the anti-ethernano poison, after hearing the news of what happened Laxus was ashamed of himself for not being stronger and astonished to hear that a battle between dragons from this timeline took place and that Natsu was in fact the brother of Zeref. After Makarov had confirmed his grandson's disbeliefs he took the Thunder Legion to go train so that he could become stronger to protect those he cared about.

The guild was once again under reconstruction after the war with Tartarus most of the members stayed to help with the build, but the guild's main forces went away to train themselves to avoid something like this from happening again. These forces included team Natsu bar Natsu, Laxus and the Thunder Legion and the Strauss siblings and of course Gildarts who was still roaming the continent unaware of what happened.

" **Natsu I hope you know what you're doing? Please come back safe my boy"** were Makarov thoughts as he was using his titan magic to speed up the build.

 **At the same time in a far corner in the continent of Ishgal**

In a lone cave a cloaked man sat his legs crossed on the stone floor as he stared at the black wizard Zeref. "What do you want black wizard?" the man said in a low angry voice. The man had long wild hair black as obsidian that reached down to base of his back. His eyes matched the colour of his hair, his skin was lightly tanned. Most noticeable of all were the swirling blue tribal tattoos on his face and arm.

Zeref coyly smiled before replying "nothing much just came for a little chat, how's the arm Acnologia or would you prefer it that I called you Father?" "You are no longer any son of mine, now get to the point of why you're here." Acnologia growled fiercely. "My, my, it seems nothing gets by you as usual dad even when I was a child I could never pull anything over your eyes."

"The point of our meeting is simple, you desire to be the strongest but as long as I am alive you cannot reach that level, I however desire for your destruction so we are at a stalemate I am immortal so you can't kill me and I can't kill you as my death magic doesn't affect you. As much as I want to die I can't however I created the demon E.N.D to do so for me, yo may know that demon as Natsu Dragneel." Zeref paused for a moment to see the visible rage on Acnologia's face.

"So this is my proposal give Natsu one year for him to become strong enough to kill me and then you can fight him and take your revenge on him after all you despised the life of your youngest son because he died from an illness you cause that drove the only women you ever loved to take her own life, do we have a deal."

"That boy was weak I never would have expected his body to reject the dragon blood like it did, it was him who drove me away but you who loved your brother so much even after your mother's death continued to care so much about him that it drove you to find a way to bring him back, We have a deal for 1 year I will leave Ishgal but when I return I will take my revenge whether he is strong enough to defeat you or not.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Okay that is the third and longest chapter yet, sorry for the delays in my update I had a couple of new ideas for the stories so that took some time to sketch out a solid plan for. As for the whole Acnologia thing being Natsu and Zeref's father well that is a predication really or more of a guess, if it is true then that would be a deadly but expected plot twist later on in the manga. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keeps you tied over until the next chapter so for now chaosdragonslayer 777 signing off**


	4. Chapter 4 Tartaros Reformed

**Wow I don't know what to say except oh my god I'm so sorry, it's just that like I said in the last chapter new ideas came up and then there was college and work so sorry. But just letting you know I don't plan on posting any knew stories even though I have some I really want to but that is a really bad habit of mine posting new stories when I have so many I left unfinished for weeks or months. Any way I hope you enjoy the new long awaited chapter.**

 **Somewhere in the dead zone of Fiore**

It has been 2 months since Natsu and Sayla left Magnolia, they have been traveling ever since there departure only stopping for necessary breaks because they knew they had very little time to prepare for Zeref's upcoming war. Finally they had reached their destination the dead zone of Fiore, a vast desert where no human dwells for hundreds of miles around and where the only life are a few species of hardy lizard like creatures that seemed to flourish in this environment. This was the perfect place to train with the demons that Zeref handed over to him.

Natsu now stood holding the book 'Absolute Command' in his hands, over the course of their travels Natsu had figured out how to return to how he used to look and was now able to freely switch to his E.N.D second seal stage. Natsu then started to read from Absolute Command causing black smoke to flow from the book onto the ground around Natsu's feet, the smoke then started to take form and after a few minutes revealed the forms of the other Demon Gates.

"You how were you able to summon us?!" Jackal shouted at the person he recognised as the dragonslayer who defeated him before seeing Sayla standing behind him, "Sayla what are you waiting for kill him!" He then shouted at the female etherious. "Jackal silence" Mard Geer king of the underworld demanded before focusing on Natsu and seeing the book he was holding, "How human., did you come across that book?" Mard questioned in a curios manner causing Natsu to smirk.

"My brother gave it to me" he answered plainly resulting in all the Demons gaining a shocked look on his face, they all knew that their lord Zeref was the sole owner of that book. "Are you trying to tell me human that our Lord Zeref is your brother?" Mard asked in slight disbelief, "It's true, I was there when Zeref confirmed it himself" Sayla said finally speaking up. Natsu then handed the book over to Sayla and started gathering up his magic power causing him to change forms.

Natsu now stood in front of the other demons with his crimson blood red hair and eyes with the black demonic markings displayed over his chest. "Lord E.N.D!" Mard Geer exclaimed in utter disbelief, although none of the demons had ever seen their master E.N.D physical form they definitely had felt the power radiating from his book. Even if the power he was radiating was as powerful as Mard Geer's there was no mistaking this power as their Master's. "Over your existence you have believed that your ultimate goal was to return to Zeref's side and end his suffering but you have acted like a lost child without their parent" Natsu stated his voice deeper than normal.

"So I will giving you a new purpose, together will reform Tartaros but we will not be an acting dark guild, no we will be an independent guild whose only goal is to find a way to free my brother from his curse or if push comes to shove End his life." Natsu continued as the etherious demons just in every word he said "Forgive me Master E.N.D but how will we be able to accomplish something like that?" Kyouka spoke up not fully understanding his reasoning for this. "Okay let me get this out of the way, I don't do formalities the whole master thing doesn't sit with me so just call me Natsu, secondly there is a slight possibility that we may be able to lift Zeref's curse without taking his life and lastly the whole world knows of the darkness that is Tartaros and its demons so we shall turn that darkness to light, we shall no longer be a dark guild but at the same time nor will we be a light guild" Natsu explained to the group of demons before him.

"My lord E.N.D…I mean Natsu why do you believe our purpose was misguided and how can we become light when all we've known is darkness?" Keith asked with an emotionless tone, "Well Keith when all of you were released from your books did you have any idea of this purpose, no you didn't it was pushed onto to you from most likely Zeref zealots and worshippers revealing to you what you were so you believed it, Zeref didn't give you the belief and purpose of returning to his side, you are correct in the sense that Zeref had created you in an effort to end his life but his immortality prevented it. As for how we can become light its rather simple because of your powers you believed yourself above all other life, so I will show you and teach you from all my experience as part of the light how to respect all life, humans may have been nothings but insects to you before but it was those insects that defeated you all because you underestimated them." Natsu replied in a neutral tone.

"Interesting, so you are suggesting that we reform Tartaros and coexist with the humans, helping them while we try to obtain our true goal?" Mard Geer concluded with a thoughtful expression, "I will admit that it will difficult to coexist with the humans but if is what my lord desires then I shall abide. However there is another manner to attend to first, you power isn't as strong as I'd imagined in fact it only about as powerful as three quarters of my full strength" Mard then continued curious as to why the strongest demon in the book of Zeref was weaker than him.

"Your absolutely correct underworld king that is my desire and it is true that my strength is less than yours but that is another reason why I need you, my true powers are sealed away each one holding back a different level of strength so I require all of you to help me train to become strong enough to be able to reach my full potential because it is not just Zeref that we will be against" Natsu said pausing momentarily as he saw the confused and curious faces the demons had "We will not only be facing Zeref but Acnologia as well, even if he was permanently damaged by Igneel his strength is still formidable and in the upcoming war Zeref will most likely have an army of extremely powerful Wizards on his side. Our best bet is to train for the remainder of the year to get as strong as possible, together we will make each other stronger than ever before but to be safe we will have the other guilds aid us because there is something Zeref wants other than his own demise I don't know what but I can feel it" Natsu explained to the demons he just stood there taking in every word with slight disbelief that they would also be fighting the strongest dragonslayer in existence the dragon king himself Acnologia someone the demons considered to be on the same level as Zeref himself.

"When do we begin?" Jackal asked enthusiastically "We'll start right now, Kyouka I want you to amplify my sensation to pain by about 50% and then I want Torafasu, Jackal and Franmalth to come at me with everything you got" Natsu said in a stern tone causing the three demons to smirk before Franmalth, Jackal and Torafasu shifted to their etherious forms while Kyouka amplified Natsu's sensation to pain. "Okay don't hold back cause I won't" Natsu declared as the four combatants charged at each other.

 **9 months later**

9 months had passed since Natsu had begun his training with the etherious demons of Tartaros and the results of which were very fruitful, it had gotten to the point where Natsu was able to fight against 3 or 4 Demons in there etherious forms at once even after they had all gotten immensely stronger, he had unlocked every seal except one and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach that next level. When he entered his E.N.D form now with four of the five seals undone he had crimson draconic red wings, his eyes were their usual crimson blood red but the whites around them were black instead of white. The black demonic marking on his chest wold spread all over his upper torso, down his arms and up his neck on to his face, some of his skin was replaced by blackish red scales as and his finger and hands were replaced by dragon-like claws.

In terms of the other demons Mard Geer's strength had far surpassed that of the time he fought against Natsu and Gray if that was even possible, this put him in the same league as Natsu but still not as strong although he was still the strongest of all the demon gates and was the only one who could hold his own against Natsu by himself. The rest of the demon gates had also grown immensely strong as well with Sayla being the strongest out of them with Tempesta as the weakest but he was now somewhere around the Wizard saint Jura's level.

Another thing that occurred in these nine months was Natsu teaching the demons about having a sense of comradery and that if they had it then than it would make them much stronger although not physically but would make them more determined and giving them another purpose to protect each other. He also taught them that as they were gonna be in than they should consider themselves like family which resulted in Natsu having to explain the bonds that existed within his guild. Eventually Natsu was to explain and convey everything he meant so that they understood him, while they were demons Natsu managed to recreate his own little Fairytail in a sense, the demon no longer viewed Humans as lower life forms but as equals, treated each other more like family rather than by rankings and thanks to some transformation magic now had an additional human form so that they would be able to blend into human society and walk freely.

In short Natsu had really turned Tartaros on its hinges with it now being completely opposite of what it used to be. Now however we find Natsu, Sayla and the other demon Gates staring at the ruins of what was once the city of Mildian, Natsu had given up on reaching final form as he believed along with rest of his guild thanks to their amazing team work and with the help of the other wizard guilds that he would be able to kill both Acnologia and free his brother. So deciding to leave his training he went to Mildian to search for any possible ruminants of books or scrolls containing information about Ankhserum's curse.

"Okay everyone split, we'll cover more ground that way. Remember we're looking for information on the Ankhserum's curse so if you find anything use the telepathic link to let everyone know and good luck" Natsu said before jumping down into the ruins. Nothing looked out of the ordinary for a ruined city, rubble lay all around them so the remains of the buildings were indiscernible to the demons and Natsu.

Hours passed before Sayla used the telepathic Link to tell everyone she found something **"Everyone come quick I've detected a weird magical signature coming from underground where I'm at"**

" **Good job Sayla, everyone get your ass over there ASAP now!"** Natsu mentally shouted through the mind link. It took everyone a little less than five minutes before they all found where Sayla was, "The source of the magic appears to be coming from the ground underneath this ruined building" Sayla explained pointing to the massive pile of rubble in front of them. "This must be the Mildian magic academy, it has to be there is no other place the magic could be originating from" Natsu stated, a little hope evident in his voice as he spoke but reminded himself of what Zeref told him.

"It would appear the Earth beneath the building gave way resulting in the collapse of the academy, how you propose we get through it without damaging any information that may still be intact?" Mard asked as he watched Natsu walking up to the pile of rubble and placing his hand on it. Closing his eyes Natsu then sent a pulse of magic throughout the rubble of the academy mapping it in his mind. "The underground structure of the academy is still very much intact and there appears to be a network of underground tunnels we could use to reach it quickly follow me" Natsu said before running off in the opposite direction of the academy.

"Here. **Fire Dragon's Demonic Fist!"** Natsu shouted out as he punched the ground in front of him causing it to cave in revealing the network of tunnels. Natsu and the demons then started making their way through the tunnels, it too about an hour to navigate their way through the labyrinth of tunnels before they came to the sunken bottom half of the academy. Once again the group split up with Natsu and Sayla pairing off, Kyouka and Jackal, Franmalth and Torafasu and finally Keith, Ezel and Tempesta then pairing off with Mard Geer going to check out something he sensed on the surface.

Once again Hours passed and it was coming to early morning at this stage yet nobody had found anything but that was because the academy was so large and getting lost frequently occurred, meanwhile up on the surface with Mard Geer we finds himself facing off with a mysterious character. "Why are you here?" Mard questions, well more like demands as he starts to release some of his curse power creating a great deal of pressure. "I think the question is why are you here when you should be faithfully serving a lord Zeref" the man replied to Mard slightly shocking the underworld King but overall causing him to smirk at the man who began releasing Magic pressure as cold mist circled around him.

"While it is true that I devote myself to Zeref there is one other I serve before him, and if you think that you are strong to fight me you are sorely mistaken…Invel" Mard replied as he increased his curse power to incredible heights almost forcing the now known Invel to his knees. "I see you are accurately titled King of the Underworld, it would be fruitless for me to engage in a battle with you as you are far stronger than what the information we have on you says. I take my leave" Invel replied before disappearing in a flash of white. **"The Spriggan 12 are ballsy I'll give them that"** Mard Geer thought as he suppressed a chuckle.

 **Unknown location**

"So how did your investigation go? Winter General" an elderly man caring a magic staff asked Invel as he suddenly appeared out of thin air, "August, well I had an unfortunate encounter with the Underworld King. Our predictions of his strength were way off he may be as powerful as you August but I'd if I had God Serena with me it would have made for an interesting battle we might have even been able to push him into using his etherious form. But from the information I gathered all the Demon gates and Dragneel himself have increased in strength. Mard Geer is our biggest concern amongst the gates it might take two or three of the 12 two defeat him" Invel revealed to August who didn't appear shocked at all by this revelation.

"Well that sort of strength is to be expected of those wh follow our Lords brother and most powerful creation, it would appear that we may have to rethink our strategy as Lord Zeref has also revealed that Acnologia will be joining the fray" August revealed as he stood in a thinking pose causing Invel's eyes to widen at the realisation of possibly having to fight that Monster. "We'd need the entire continent to stand against that monster!" Invel stated in fear, "According to his majesty Acnologia will not be a factor we need to consider as he has a method to slay the dragon of the apocalypse but I will still take him into account should things not go to plan." August replied before walking away leaving a shocked and frightened Invel to his thoughts.

" **The continent of Ishgar is one thing but now we have to worry about both Acnologia and Tartaros, this war is going to be insane."** Invel thought to himself as he walked down a torch lit hallway.

 **Back with Mard Geer**

" **Mard what Happened I felt you release you curse power?"** Natsu asked through the telepathic mind link, **"Nothing to worry about Natsu, it's just as you predicted some of your brothers scouts actually it was one of the twelve but not to worry he wasn't a threat and has returned to most likely Lord Zeref"** Mard replied through the link **"Good, it finally means that the time for war is fast approaching, we'll be up with you soon we think we might have found something related to the curse"** Natsu replied through the link a bit of hope and excitement laced through his voice.

Not long after Natsu and the gates met up with Mard Geer to discuss their next plan of action, "Okay we will use what time we have left to return to Magnolia, study these tomes and help Fiore prepare for war agreed?" Natsu said addressing the demons around him who had all shifted to their human forms "Agreed" they replied in Unison.

"Good, the time of war will soon be upon us, the time we have been training for soon approaches" Natsu said in a serious tone while taking the book Absolute Command out and began reciting a curse from it. After a few minutes the sky darkened with black storm clouds which then slowly parted way to show them what they recognised as their old flying mobile guild hall the cube. "Everyone get in we've got a world to save!" Natsu shouted as the others just nodded before entering the cube all accept Sayla that is.

"Natsu do you really think it's such a good idea for you to bring the guild hall and the rest of the Tartaros back to Magnolia after what happened?" Sayla asked in a rather timid manner to which Natsu just smiled, "I think it's a terrible idea but it's the only way we'll be able to get there on time plus Fairytail is just gonna have to suck it up, I may be the guild master but I doubt there will be a welcoming committee for us when we arrive but like I said I'm the guild master so I take full responsibility for the guilds actions in my absence" Natsu explained in a caring tone as he revealed how he believed himself the one at fault.

"What how can you blame yourself when you weren't even aware of who you were?" Sayla questioned him pain evident in her voice. "Because I can't let you or the others blame yourselves" Natsu said before bring her in for a hug and kissing her on the forehead. "Now onward to Fairytail!" Natsu shouted out in a boisterous manner reminding Sayla that while he had changed he was still that very same boy she fell for all those years ago.

 **And that's it for this chapter once again I'm sorry for not updating and that this chapter was a bit short but I enjoyed writing it, originally I never planned on the whole Tartaros thing but then it hit me I could just reform Tartaros because Natsu is the actual guild master and would be able to make them turn a new leaf (maybe) anyways I needed to get this cha[ter out of the way so I can begin the next chapter which will be called prelude to war and then the chapter after that will be the first chapter in my war arc so till next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Prelude to War

**Wow been like forever since I came back to this story…I think anyway. Oh yeah I may have confused a few people with the power levels, when I said Natsu was ¾ as powerful as Mard Geer I meant his human form not his etherious and when comparing Tempesta to Jura it was the Jura during the Grand Magic games because he's bound to have gotten way stronger than then after the one year time skip. So anyway a new thing I'll be doing I may have done it once or twice in past chapters is start recommending anime and manga for u. In no way will I be saying that I think that these anime are the best I've seen just that I like them and there worth a watch so first anime I'll be recommending is an anime that literally describes my sister's life I mean we watched the first episode together and it scared us how similar it was to our everyday life, the anime is called Himouto! Umaru-chan, if you want a few giggles and want to take a break from serious anime this is a good one to watch, there is a second season and OVA which I haven't watched yet as I only found the anime literally a few days ago after watching some trailers for anime that people considered worth a watch. Anyway that the recommendation for this chapter now on with the story, hope u enjoy this chapter.**

 **Magnolia; Fairytail guild hall**

Over a year had passed since the Tartaros incident and Fairytail was still recovering some members more than others, after the revelation of Natsu being related to Zeref his old team barely spoke to anybody and would only come to the guild for jobs. But the ones who were affected most by this revelation were Gray and Lucy, Gray because finding out his best friend/rival was related to the man responsible for creating the atrocities that killed his biological and adoptive families hit him hard but even more so when he defended one of the demons that captured their friends and protested that it was only because she was ordered to. Lucy was sort of in the same boat, the person she considered her best friend was related to the demons that caused her to sacrifice her long-time friend in order to summon the celestial spirit king.

Other members were hurt by the revelation and because of other guild wizards the known fact of Natsu being Zeref's brother was widely known and he was now wanted by the newly reformed council. As worrying as the revelation was for Makarov he had different things to worry about, one was that Laxus and the thunder legion hadn't been seen in over a year and the second more pressing and concerning thing was that recently the Alveraz Empire was showing signs of activity and he knew why their emperor wanted something in Fairytail's possession and Makarov was debating internally whether he should reveal to his guild members the true meaning of Lumen Histoire.

But just as Makarov was pondering with his thoughts Erza along with a furious Gray burst into his office. "What is it, why the serious looks?" Makarov asked with a confused look upon his face. "The cube is back! Tartaros survived!" Gray shouted in anger before charging out of the room in full devil slaying mode "Is this true?" Makarov asked in total disbelief, "Yes, the cube is in Magnolia airspace!" Erza replied sternly before running out after Gray.

 **Inside the cube**

"See what did I tell, they got a welcoming party ready for" Natsu said as he watched the guild members gather outside of the guild hall most of them in battle stances on a giant Lacrima screen just a few metres away from the large thrown he sat in with his 9 gates beside him. Natsu gazed fondly at the screen "They've grown stronger I can tell, well better get down there to diffuse the whole situation" Natsu said before disappearing in a blur. "Hmm let's see a couple of thousand feet no problem" Natsu said standing on the edge of the cube which had now halted and was hovering in mid-air before simply step off and rocketing towards the ground at insane speeds.

 **Back with Fairytail**

"There's something coming!" Gray shouted out before summoning forth a blade of blueish purple ice with the rest of the members getting into their own battle stances. When the object in question hit the ground it kicked up massive gales and created a massive shockwave that blew some of the weaker members off their feet.

"Yo guys" a familiar voice called out before a hand swept through the dust cloud caused by the shockwave to disperse revealing a topless Natsu with black markings that now had spread further across his body almost to the same extent as Gray except they had reached down his arm or got to his face yet. "Natsu" the guild called out in unison before said dragonslayer was tackled to the ground by a white and a blue blur.

"Hey Lis, Hey Wendy, it's good to see you guys again but could you get off I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do" Natsu said while motioning to the cube above him. Before the girls could reply the temperature in the area dropped severely, "Natsu what the fuck were you doing on that thing?" Gray furiously demanded his magic oozing out more and more the further his devil slayer marks grew. Natsu didn't say anything he just blankly stared at Gray before he released enough of his magic power to return the temperature in the area back to normal.

"Answer me your fucking pyro!" Gray shouted while pointing his ice sword towards Natsu, "Tell me devil slayer do you still intend to keep your promise to your father by slaying E.N.D?" Natsu asked in a neutral tone, "Eh? What does that…?" "Answer the question!" Natsu shouted with authority interrupting Gray who just gritted his teeth, "Of course what's it to you?" Gray replied with a bit of venom.

"I'm standing right here devil slayer" Natsu replied in an emotionless tone confusing everyone present with what he meant. "What are you talking about Natsu?" Lisanna asked in a confused tone causing Natsu to sigh he didn't want to bluntly have to say it but it had to be done or else they wouldn't get it.

"E.N.D that what you've known the name of my brother's strongest demon to be for the last year, but E.N.D is an abbreviation" Natsu revealed to them causing Gray to charge forward and grab Natsu by the shoulders, "You know what his name is don't you? Tell me, tell me now!" Gray shouted in the dragonslayers face who just responded by head butting the ice mage causing him to stumble back.

"Ugh! Damn asshole, what was that for?" Gray asked in anger while clutching his forehead. "I said I'm standing right here, E.N.D it's an abbreviation. It means Etherious…Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said in a dead serious tone that was followed by a chilling silence as everyone took in the dragonslayer's words. "I am E.N.D, the master of Tartaros but that is beside the point of my return, I'm here for reasons concerning my brother" Natsu said before holding out a book and flicking it open.

"You think that's some kind of joke!" Gray said furiously, "It's the truth, your welcome to try a kill me devil slayer but try and refrain from doing so until after the impending war and I stop Zeref." Natsu said before walking past Gray over to the cliff and reciting a few lines from the book. The next thing everyone saw was 9 lights appear around Natsu and a bright light in the sky before the cube disappeared.

"I'm still not convinced this was a good idea Natsu" Sayla said after the lights dispersed revealing the demoness and the other demon gates. "Yeah well I didn't have a better plan" Natsu replied in a neutral tone, "You never have a plan" Mard Geer added causing the demons and Natsu to chuckle at how true the statement was leaving a baffled crowd of Fairytail members at how Natsu was being so buddy-buddy with a guild that literally tried to kill them only a year ago.

Once again everyone felt the temperature drop causing them to turn to the source to see Gray with his body almost completely demonised ready to charge and attack the demons. "Natsu what the fuck do you think you're doing bring them here!" Gray shouted out before he began charging towards the group, however before any of the demons or Natsu could react a large bolt of Lightning struck down in front of Gray stopping him in his tracks before it transformed into Laxus.

"I say we give flame brain a chance to speak…Gray" Laxus said in an intimating voice that Gray tried to ignore. "Yo Laxus" Natsu greeted in his usual cheery tone, "Good to see you Natsu, what are you copying the stripper now" Laxus greeted before adding the jab in. "What hell now, why would I copy popsicle dick?" Natsu barked back in response not surprising Laxus in the least, everyone knew including the demons that Natsu would forever carry that childish streak in him.

"So you mind telling us what's going on?" Laxus asked before he saw a frown make its way onto Natsu's face, "Yeah sure" Natsu responded in a sad tone before he went to explain everything, from Zeref's curse to the impending war that would soon be brought upon all of Fiore. "Look I know it may be hard for you to trust Tartaros and as the guild master I take full responsibility but joining together is the only way we will be able to defeat Zeref and his Army, my brother doesn't want this, he doesn't want to take life but the only way to control his Ankhserum's curse is to throw away the value of all life so that is why he is doing this." Natsu said in a neutral tone as he stared out into the blue yonder.

"What size of army are we talking about here?" Mirajane asked curiously, "Well if my sources are correct, Zeref has under his control a total of 750 guilds both dark and light each with a minimum of 100 to a maximum of 500 members each, so were talking about somewhere between 75000 and 375000 foot soldiers" Natsu revealed shocking most but getting a few like Laxus and Gajeel to smirk. "That's not all he also has an elite group of 12 wizards similar to our wizard saints called the Spriggan twelve except I'm only aware of 6 of them and their magic, the most dangerous will Brandish also known as the continent destroyer and August the magic king, it is said his magic is so strong that it surpasses that of Zeref himself" Natsu said this time with a bit of alarm to his voice causing everybody to gasp in shock and horror including Laxus and Gajeel.

"We're greatly outnumbered as you can imagine and as you may have heard God Serena our strongest Wizard saint is nowhere to be found, well that's a lie, God Serena has dejected to the enemy and is ranked 10th among the Spriggan twelve so even with him we would still be in a bind." Natsu revealed causing some of the members of Fairytail to grit their teeth in anger at the betrayal of God Serena. "So that's why you want us to trust Tartaros to give us a better chance of winning" Makarov summed up to which Natsu nodded, "Yes, but it still may not be enough were going to have to call upon all our alliances, Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale everyone to stand a chance of winning otherwise there will be severe casualties. The only other thing I know is that Zeref is after something, something to do with Fairytail and I think you know exactly what that is…Mavis" Natsu said in a serious tone before staring at the spot where Mavis was standing shocking the first master of Fairytail because only people with the guild mark could see her astral projection and she saw Natsu remove his.

"I may not be able to see or hear you first but I know you're there nonetheless" Natsu admitted before smirking. "Does he mean what I think he does first?" Makarov asked wearily, "I think it's time to reveal the guild secret sixth" Mavis said in a stern tone before walking back into the guild motioning for the other members to follow her, leaving Gray staring down Natsu and the other demon gates, "I don't know what you're up but I swear once this is over with I will kill you!" Gray said in a dead serious tone, "Yeah, yeah whatever, I said you were welcome to try but by no means does that mean I will let you so don't make me do something I don't want…Gray" Natsu said in a neutral tone before telling the other gates to wait where they were while he and Gray walked into the guild hall.

"You really can tell he is Silver's son" Mard Geer mused before he started flicking through the tome they found in the ancient ruins. While Sayla was the expert on books within Tartaros Mard Geer was more diverse in really ancient tomes and scriptures. "I don't like him, I get a bad vibe from him" Sayla added in a childish manner before summoning forth several scrolls and speeding through them for any clues to lift Zeref's curse.

 **Inside the Fairytail guildhall**

Natsu stayed at the back of the guild leaning up against a support beam listening into what was being said while trying not to attract to much attention but failing miserably, he was being swamped by questions from Happy, Wendy Lisanna and Gajeel who just wanted to fight Natsu to prove he was stronger but after a precise fist to the face Gajeel was out cold. Makarov then called for everyone's attention so he could explain what lumen histoire was and for the benefit of Natsu he spoke on Mavis's behalf. He revealed how Fairytail started, how Mavis met Zeref, how she contracted his curse and how they fell in love but most importantly what Lumen histoire actually was.

"Lumen Histoire also Known as Fairy Heart is a magic greater the 3 great fairy magics combined, it is our guilds secret because it is an unlimited source of magic, if the council had use of it the would be able to fire the magic canon etherion 30 times in a minute." Makarov revealed shocking everyone including Natsu beyond words. The whole revelation of an unlimited magic source sparked an uproar within the guild and gave them the hope that they could win the war, well that was until Natsu spoke up. "Unlimited magic won't mean anything against someone who's immortal, you could cut off Zeref's head and he would still live." Natsu revealed causing everyone to get down in spirits.

"As much as I hate it, there's only one thing that can kill Zeref…me" Natsu said with regret in his voice "But if there is another way then I will find it before resorting to 'that' method." Natsu said before walking out of the guild to get some air, he knew that the group from earlier plus one earlier were following him. Turning around he faced them before getting a smack across the face that didn't seem to faze him. "How could you of all people be their guild master, how could you even think of bringing them here? I don't care about your motives but how could you bring those monsters here!" Lucy screamed out while pointing to the Sayla and the other.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted with a bit of anger gaining the celestial spirit mages attention, "I told you all earlier that it's my fault for what they did, as their guild master I'm responsible for what has happened. Besides it was never meant to turn out this way for them" Natsu said in a stern voice which gradually got softer surprising Lucy and the others "What do you mean?" Lucy asked while fighting back the tears. "They were created by my brother to kill him but somewhere along the way the purpose became clouded so they acted like lost children because me and my brother weren't there to guide them" Natsu revealed in a solemn tone while the Sayla, Mard and the others looked down in disappointment.

Lucy couldn't think of anything to say in response so just left the group, "Natsu I don't think you can really blame yourself for something you weren't aware of at the time" Lisanna said placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder giving him a reassuring smile, "Yeah Lisanna is right you probably only found out who you really were after the battle with Tartaros" Wendy chipped in "Aye sir!" Happy added in his usual peppy attitude. "Your friends are right Natsu we acknowledge the mistakes we made and that we are responsible for what we have done" Mard Geer added while the other demons nodded in approval.

Natsu gave a sad smile in response when something came to mind that he completely forgot, "Damn I can't believe I forgot" Natsu said before face palming. "Forgot what?" Carla asked curiously, "Well the first few weeks of my travels I ran into Gildarts, I explained all the shit that was gonna happen so he gave me this to give to Cana, shit speaking of Gildarts I forgot to tell you guys something else as well" Natsu said in a slightly shaky voice at the end. "What is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked looking at the dragonslayer and master of Tartaros curiously when she noticed him slightly shaking. "It's just that we won't just be fighting Zeref and his army we'll be fighting Acnologia as well" Natsu revealed frightening the four as the horrible memories of Acnologia's appearance on Tenrou and his fierce battle with Igneel came to mind.

"To be more precise there will be three sides to this battle, us, Zeref and Acnologia but each side has two opponents and in a weird way two allies where we'll all be depending one side to wipe out some of the other enemies. But the thing is on my travels I came across a book that was dedicated to Acnologia depicting him in all his power, while I'm uncertain it still remains a possibility, the book I found says that Acnologia supposedly has some sort of that just vanished all of a sudden and I doubt they were destroyed unless it was by Acnologia himself which is likely but if he does have an army they would have to be extremely powerful and non-human as Acnologia hates humans and respects nothing buts power." Natsu explained as the Fairytail members started to shake like leaves.

"OW!" "Jeez how could you forget something so important?" Sayla question/scolded Natsu after slapping him across the back of the head, had it been any other one of the demon gates Natsu probably would either started a fight with them our sealed them in Absolute Command for a while. However he still didn't like it and would always argue with Sayla that she stop and that he didn't deserve. "I told you to stop doing that" Natsu said while stretching Sayla's cheeks.

Seeing the interaction between the two lightened the mode of the four Fairytail members, "So Natsu when did you two start dating?" Lisanna asked sarcastically unaware that she hit the nail on the head, turning to face Lisanna Natsu got into a thinking pose trying to recall how long it had actually been, "I thinks it has been almost 9 months since we became an item" Natsu answered truthfully without a hint of lies in his voice and just as he mentioned the term item he was sure he heard an all too familiar squeal followed by a charging demon who just so happened to be its owner.

At speeds that would put Jellal's meteor to shame Mira rocketed out of the guild before grabbing a hold of Natsu and Sayla "You guys have to tell me everything, details, details, come on how did it start, what was he like when is the baby coming?" Mira asked without taking a breath causing the demons to sweat drop at the sight. "Is she always like this?" Jackal asked Natsu unable to comprehend what just happened, "When it comes to romance and couples then yes she always like this and from what I've heard she's unstoppable when she gets like this" Natsu said to Jackal who just placed his paw on Natsu's shoulder "Poor bastard well good luck" was all he said before disappearing in a golden flash teleporting him back up into the cube.

Lisanna, Wendy, Happy and Carla were still trying to get over the fact that Natsu, hopeless, clueless Natsu was in a relationship. "I always thought it would be me" Lisanna mumbled under her breath, "Oi Mira calm down your making me uncomfortable" Natsu said as he backed into a corner, but Mira wasn't listening, like a predator she closed in on the dragonslayer because one way or another she was going to get the detail. Thankfully before Mira could get any closer Sayla tapped her on the shoulder, "Mira if you come with me I'll tell you everything that happened between us" Sayla offered and like a bullet Mira and Sayla had disappeared from sight. "Well that was weird" Natsu said in a 'I can't believe that just happened' tone while Mard chuckled "Humans sure are interesting creatures" he said in a humorous tone before offering Natsu a hand up.

 **Sometime Later**

After an hour after Mira had left Natsu had been discussing with the remaining demon gates their plans and strategies for the war that was soon to come, Natsu had also revealed to the guild the threat of Acnologia as well as his suspicions of his possible army and had gave Cana a brand new card specifically designed for summoning Gildarts along with a letter the Crash mage had wrote. Natsu had managed to catch up with a few members who didn't seemed put off by the fact that Natsu was E.N.D, this group consisted of Laxus and the thunder tribe, the Strauss family, Master Makarov, the exceeds and dragonslayers Cana and at one point he had a conversation with Erza to patch up any misunderstandings from a year ago. Currently Natsu was outside of the guild, with his eyes closed and was simply breathing in the air of Magnolia he had missed for so long peacefully. That was until he felt a spine chilling presence behind him one he knew all too well and no matter how powerful he got he would never not be afraid of.

Turning around to face the presence he was met by a single word and a gold plated gauntlet "PERVERT!" the female voice screamed before the plated fist collided with the side of his face sending him spiralling into the side of the guild hall. "Mi…Mira what the hell?" Natsu asked as he twitched while still firmly planted in the hole in the wall. Mira then dropped her Satan soul transformation which had gotten a shit tonne more powerful since Natsu last saw it. Returning to her normal form he could see a pissed look on the barmaids face. "You know damn well what that was for you pervert" Mira said before effortlessly pulling the dragonslayer out of the wall while the other demon gates watched in amusement as the Master the most powerful demon ever created was getting his ass handed to him by the barmaid, it was quite the spectacle to behold even if Natsu hadn't retaliated whatsoever yet.

"No Mira I'm afraid I don't" Natsu revealed before dusting himself off showing the only injuries he had obtained were a few scuffs (still more than some of the demon gates could do). Seeing that he was going to play stupid and appeared relatively unharmed Mira decided to bring this up a level **"Satan Soul; Halphas!"** Mira called out the name of a soul that was unfamiliar to the dragonslayer but he could sense from the dramatic increase in magic if he didn't protect himself from this one he would end up with more than a few scuffs.

Sensing the magic the entire guild came out and were all puzzled why Mirajane was using her Halphas form against Natsu but they were even more puzzled with what Mira called out next "You touched her horns!"the she demon shouted before charging towards the just as puzzled dragonslayer who didn't know what she meant, so dodging her initial punch Natsu touched one of the blue horns on Mira's head causing the she demon t0 yelp out in embarrassment before she completely dropped her take over, "Like that?" Natsu asked innocently Mira was too embarrassed to even respond, everyone in Fairytail Face palmed at the dragonslayer's stupidity while he may have appeared smarter overall there would still be that knack for his regular stupid antics.

"Natsu you no man I'll kill you" Elfman shouted out in anger jumping at the dragonslayer before being Ko'd by a well-placed karate chop to the head. "I don't get it what did I do?" Natsu asked in pure innocence once again before Sayla came over and whispered something in his ear causing the dragonslayer to pale and want to clone himself so he could kill his clone. "Mira oh my god I'm so sorry, please forgive me I didn't know, I had no idea" Natsu begged as he got down on his hands and knees in front of Mira and begged her forgiveness as if she were some kind of Goddess. (Well she probably could be just saying.

"…" Mira said mumbling something so low that not even Natsu's draconic hearing could pick it up, "Sorry what did you say Mira "I SAID TAKE RESPONSIBILITY YOU BIG DUMMY!" Mira shouted through her embarrassment shocking everyone present and even caused a few of the old perverts in the guild to cry at the loss of the guilds poster girl and model, some we're mortified mainly Lucy, Erza and Lisanna especially Lisanna, the prospect of her sister even being with Natsu mortified her to no ends.

Natsu was even worse he was frozen in unable to move and he was pretty sure he soul just up and left his body saying "Sorry this is your problem now pal." Turning his neck slowly like a creaky joint to face Sayla he looked at her with an expression that said "Why did you tell her that? Help me!" Natsu's pleading look didn't go unanswered as Sayla just shrugged her shoulders "I don't mind sharing" the demoness said as if it were the most Natural thing in the world shocking all but one "That works for me" Mira answered in response further shocking all but one, "Wait don't I get a say in this not that it bothers me?" Natsu asked in a surprised tone.

"Nope no lets go" Mira said in a childish tone before the entire Natsu, Mira, Sayla and the other demon gates disappeared in a flash of light teleporting them up to the cube leaving behind a very confused and weepy Fairytail.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well that changed dramatically from what I had planned but progress is progress I guess, so next chapter will be the start of my war arc which I would like to make pretty long in my standards, I mean what I'm aiming for length wise is 10-12 chapters and averaging about 3.5k each that will be 35k-42k in length once completed. Anyway hope u like it, remember fav, follow and review**


	6. Chapter 6 Day of War

**Yeah this story has been untouched in a while my bad but I'm here now that's what's important right? Anyway I really do have to thank you guys for the continuous support that you've shown me with this story and my others it helped me out both with confidence in my writing abilities and improving them so thanks to all the viewers, favourites, followers and reviewers every little helps your all amazing** **anyway on with the story.**

To say that the next day the members of Fairytail were still very much confused as to what had transpired between Natsu and Mira and possible Sayla (Lucky bastard) was an understatement, many women were jealous of the two females but many, many men were envious of Natsu some even went as far as to practice voodoo on Natsu shaped effigies out of spite.

But what had everyone confused was what Sayla said to make the slayer react like he did most of them had a vague idea but it was still too early to speculate however everyone in the guild was in quite a bit of shock when Mira walked in through the doors suddenly "Morning everyone" Mira said in a cheery voice while walking in but she wasn't alone "Oh Mira h…hahaha, serves you right you little shit!" Makarov started but froze like many other upon seeing the she devil who had a chain in her hand that was attacked to a metal collar around Natsu's neck.

There was a brief silence before the entire guild burst out in laughter alongside Makarov, "Geez and this is what I get for trying to make one simple mistake" Natsu mumbled but Mirajane heard him "Yeah well unless you're in a relationship with her next don't touch a female demon's horn" Mira said in a scolding tone before removing the collar "Yeah well how was I supposed to now that doing that was the same as groping someone" as soon as he said that it answered so many questions for the guild members although some of the female members now felt like they wanted to hit Natsu and the men now understood why Mirajane got so upset. However after this all the members of Tartaros' nine demon gates were in the doorway to the Fairytail building which soon turned cold curtesy of one ice devil slayer.

"Gray enough of your childishness in war compromises must be made!" Makarov scolded the mage while flaring his magic causing the ice mage to stand down, "Gramps is right Gray, I didn't want to do this for this exact reason but it's the only way we defeat my brother and Acnologia but we're gonna need to make sure the other wizards guild will be ready for attack." Natsu said looking directly at the ice mage who glared harshly back.

"Mavis I can't see you but how accurate would I be in saying that we're most likely to be hit first with the first wave of Zeref's armies?" Natsu asked the 1st master knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hear her, but Makarov could interpret for him. "The 1st says there's an 85% chance of it happening" Makarov said in a neutral voice "And have all the guilds been warned to prepare for attack?" the slayer asked this time receiving just a nod as confirmation.

"Mard could you give me an assessment of their most likely attack method?" Natsu asked his second in command in a neutral tone, "Of course, based off of what I've learned they will send in multiple ground units while using heavy bombardment vessels to attack from the sky, it is also like they will send in more than one of the Spriggan twelve. Based on the layout of the land Ajeel the desert King is a certainty and due to where we are situated Brandish Myu the continent destroyer who may be off interest to Lucy Heartphillia" Mard Geer explained in a neutral voice before he looked towards said celestial spirit mage.

"What me why?" while Lucy didn't trust any of the members of Tartaros and she still wasn't sure if she trusted Natsu completely yet, "Apparently she was either acquainted with your mother of knew of her" the demon said in an even voice causing Lucy's eyes to widen "My mother?" Lucy felt lost she didn't know what to do, this was a member of the Spriggan twelve who had information regarding her mother but that was it a member of the Spriggan twelve a group of mages handpicked by Zeref himself, "As to what ties she may have with your deceased mother I'm afraid I don't have any information" Mard said in what seemed like an apologetic tone.

"It is also possible they'll send in Walcht with his weakness magic and all those different bodies he has for himself his magic is perfect for forming scouting parties that can efficiently deal with groups of enemies" Sayla added on while her eyes were still closed, the mark on her head appeared to be glowing faintly, "Natsu I found the information in council databases like you asked, the western front will be protected by the 3 remaining heavenly Kings and the former fifth now fourth ranked wizard saint Jura Neekis" Sayla said with a slight smile which brightened when Natsu turned to face her and give her one of his own "Good job Sayla"

"Hmmmn, the western front, based on the size, shape and locality of the area I can't determine who he'll send but knowing my brother he'll anticipate that we'd set up the strongest of the strong along that front so he has most likely sent August, God Serena and another one of the twelve, although with August there I can't say why he would waist his resources like that" Natsu said as started to think up of strategies to combat his brother and the possible arrival of Acnologia.

"Mavis can I leave the defence of the Magnolia to you?" Natsu asked while looking towards Makarov, "The 1st says she can handle things here the card you gave us for him will come in handy not to mention we also have Crime Sorciere on our side should we need their help" Makarov before Natsu nodded and began walking out of the guild followed by Tartaros, "Mira don't even think about it, you're staying here, your siblings need you more than I do besides at the level I'm at it is gonna take a lot more than just a buncha powerful wizards to put me down, besides I've got a few secret tricks up my sleeve" Natsu said with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at the white haired barmaid.

"Fine just be safe" Mira relented knowing Natsu was right "You got it" was all he said before he continued to walk after his guild "Natsu where are you going anyway?" Laxus asked curiously causing Natsu to stop dead in his tracks, "If my suspicions are correct to where Acnologia will attack from, he must be dealt with before I can deal with Zeref and if he has an army its all the more reason for us to intercept them to stop a three way war" Natsu said in a strong voice that all the members could tell was filled with hatred.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to fight that monster even with your guild?" the lightning dragonslayer asked while narrowing his eyes at pinkette who stood alone at the doors of the guild. "It's not a matter of whether we can or can't but more so a case of I have to do for Igneel" Natsu answered in a neutral voice while looking at his bandaged arm **"The power he left me will it be enough to kill Acnologia?"** he thought to himself before disappearing in a flash of crimson and joining the rest of his guild in the cube which then began moving out.

"Okay listen up Fairytail, here's the plan!" Mavis shouted out getting everyone's attention, "Using Cardia Cathedral as your base the Thunder Legion will protect Freed who will be using his ruin magic to place a magic barrier around the town to protect it from bombardment, Evergreen and Bixlow your job is to protect freed no matter what, if the barrier falls there's no telling how much destruction could befall us" Mavis instructed in a stern voice.

"Laxus I haven't forgotten about you and I know you're worried about your team but with your current level of Magic power you're easily the strongest present member of the guild so I don't want to use you unless it's for last measures tactically it makes sense and that said I don't want to be bringing in Gildarts unless we're in a pinch" Mavis explained in a neutral tone causing Laxus to grit his teeth "I understand but if something happens Freed, Ever or Bixlow or even anyone else in the guild I'll destroy them" Laxus said in a dark tone while a portion of his magic cloaked him in a golden aura.

"Wait what do you mean Laxus is undoubtedly the strongest in the guild?!" Gray shouted in an offended tone thinking that the 1st was saying that Laxus was way above their level. "Gray don't take this the wrong way, in the past year everyone has gotten immensely stronger than what they once were but at the level you're at you're still not as strong as members like Laxus or Gildarts yet. At the level Laxus is at from what I can sense in him he's at Hades level but he's most definitely above that level as there is a portion of his power even I cannot fathom it's as though he's hiding it for some reason, care to explain Laxus?" Mavis explained to the ice devil slayer before directing her attention back to Laxus.

Laxus narrowed his eyes in response when he say the way Mavis put all the attention on him, "No comment" was all the blonde said before getting up and walking away up to the spire of the guild hall. "As curious as I am to find out what he's hiding we need to prepare for attack Bisca, Alzack here's what I want you to do" the 1st master said addressing the O'Connell's before explaining to the rest of the guild their roles in the defence of Magnolia.

 **Next day**

Everything was finally ready and Fairytail was ready for a fight against the infamous Spriggan twelve, Everyone was in their positions and even with an expert tactician like Mavis on their side they were still nervous going into battle not just for themselves but for the other guilds. They had no idea how strong the other guilds had gotten and that was a major concern when going up against enemies like the Spriggan twelve and not to mention Acnologia and Zeref.

"There here!" Warren shouted out to the guild as multiple reds dots appeared on a lacrima screen, Mavis nodded but before signalling the command for the plan to commence "Freed Now" she shouted and through Warren's telepathic link the ruin mage heard it loud and clear "Alright let's see you try and break this!" Freed called out from within the cathedral before slamming his hand on the ground causing multiple purple lines to spread throughout the city which soon connected to retrospective ruin circles cloaking the town in a protective shield.

"Everyone to your positions once they realise bombardment won't work they send in the ground troops, team Osprey come in" the 1st instructed the mages before addressing Bisca and Alzack "Team Osprey reporting, how's Asuka?" Bisca replied but of course her maternal instincts kicked in making her worry about her daughter. "Don't worry she's in good hands Makarov will protect her, on to business is the Jupiter cannon charged and ready?" Mavis reassured the mother of her child's safety before asking her of her current status through the mind link, "Jupiter is charged and ready to fire, awaiting the command" the gun's mage replied while lining her sights up with the lead vessel.

 **Meanwhile with the cube**

"Jackal come here would you, I have a job for you" Natsu said while shifting into his base demon form causing his hair and eyes to turn blood red as well as intricate black marking appear on his forearms, "Sure what is it Natsu?" the etherious asked in a plain tone while looking over the edge of the floating headquarters.

"There is a small port town to the west of here, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale will be defending it however I worry that they won't be able to stand against the members of the twelve" Natsu said in a neutral voice while not taking his eyes off the mountain range they were closing in on due to the ominous power emanating from beyond them, "Right I got it, you want me to go there and help them" Jackal replied with a smirk knowing what Natsu had planned, it actually wasn't that hard for the members of the guild considering that in the time they spent training with Natsu they had gotten to know him so well that you wouldn't be able to tell that they were once enemies.

"Yes that is what I want, help them win or at least considering the numbers help them hold out until Fairytail sends a team to help them once they've finished up on their end. After which I want you to meet up with us here. Keith the same for you as well I want you to go to crocus there you'll find Sabretooth and Blue Pegasus, I want you to aid them in their battle until Fairytail sends a team there as well I'm certain that's what Mavis will have them do" Natsu said in a calm voice while folding his arms across his chest before the two mentioned etherious bowed and took their leave.

"Natsu is it really wise for you to say you'll settle thing between you and the devil slayer after this is all over?" Mard Geer asked as he walked up beside the now crimson haired man. "There really isn't another way around it, Gray was going to have to find out that I'm E.N.D sooner or later so might as well get it out of the way. Deliora killed Gray's parents so he wants revenge against demons and Zeref but he swore to his father that he'd kill me the most powerful of Zeref's demons. There isn't really a way around it so I'm going to have to show him just how far out of his I am because I don't want Gray throwing away the rest of his life trying to defeat something he'll never be able to, there are other people who need him" Natsu answered in a tired voice as the same ominous power from before felt like it was growing and getting closer.

" **He's here"** Natsu said in a demonic voice as his the whites of his eyes became black adding to his already demonic appearance while the others members of Tartaros got into battle stances and started charging up there curses.

 **Back in Magnolia**

"FIRE!" the 1st ordered as Bisca pulled the trigger on the Jupiter canon sending a blast of focused magic energy towards the lead ship of the Alveraz army, "man the 1st is scary" Gray said while looking up at the focused beam of magic energy, his team member Juvia didn't have words as she only waited in anticipation to see what would happen. Meanwhile on the lead ship one of the Spriggan twelve, Ajeel the desert king saw the blast from the canon and merely laughed at the challenge like a maniac and simply stuck out his palm causing the blast to disperse in multiple direction behind his vessel striking many of the other ships in his fleet.

"This is the might of the twelve, he blocked it without even flinching and it didn't even injure him" Makarov said in a nervous manner, "Yes your right this is troubling fighting twelve mages of this calibre will be different however on a plus side we took out a large portion of their fleet." Mavis said in slightly cheery tone before multiple groups of enemies appeared on the lacrima screen, meanwhile the whole time Laxus was atop of the guilds bell tower with Lightning viciously flickering around his body, it had been ages since he got to cut loose and even more so since he fought a strong opponent, the whole year he spent training went to the furthest reaches of the continent to its harshest areas to truly test himself and now he needed to let loose, although he wasn't as bad as Natsu Laxus did crave battle and strong opponents were always the best. However the lightning mage chose to contain himself he knew that the current situation wasn't the time for such things and didn't want to get on Mavis' bad side.

"Erza go buy team Osprey time to charge the canon!" Mavis shouted through the mind link to which the scarlet haired mage nodded before taking out the group of mages she was faced with and then re-quipping into her Heaven's wheel Armor and flying up to the lead vessel. Once there she attempted to slash Ajeel but her sword fazed through him, "Did you seriously think a pathetic attack like that could hurt me you fool?!" Ajeel shouted before kicking the red head in the stomach forcing the air out of her lungs.

"I can turn my body to Sand at will which means you can't hurt me little fair…ugh…what the?" Ajeel started in a mocking tone but stopped when he felt something make contact with his body causing him pain. "A blade made from water?" the sand mage stated in surprise while he clutched his wound, he no longer felt like he had the ability to completely shift into his sand form. "This is Neptune's blade it can make even the most intangible this tangible this isn't the first time I've had to deal with mages who can shift forms like you" Erza stated with a smug grin but soon faded when she felt the magic power emanating from the man causing her to adopt a serious expression.

Meanwhile at Cardia Cathedral, "So you're the one who is maintaining the barrier" a cold voice said from the cathedral doors causing the thunder legion to look towards the source of the voice. "I am one of the Spriggan twelve my name is Walcht and I shall the one who will kill you" the man said before he was surrounded by a glow showing which soon dissipated showing that he was a robot and he had other's with him. "A robot with the ability to wield magic, how is this possible?" Freed called out while Bixlow and Evergreen got into battle stances **"Weakness"** they heard the middle robot call out and as soon as they launched their attacks at them they soon found themselves in a bind.

The robots were much faster than anticipated and if they were hit they appeared to have taken no damage, as well as this whenever they seemed to know where to hit the mages to do the most damage and seemed to know the precise magic in order to counter their attacks. "Man this fight is totally one sided I don't know if I can last much longer" Bixlow said while trying to fend off one of the robots while the main one just marched up to Freed without any resistance and grabbed him by the head.

"Freed, Freed are you there? What's happening the barrier is failing?!" Mavis called out in a panicked voice as her plans were going as she had hopped "I'm sorry were being overwhelmed here, I'm losing my connection with the barrier" the ruin mage replied through the telepathic link causing Mavis' eyes to widen "No we need the barrier they're preparing to at….." Mavis started but stopped when she heard a deep rumbling of thunder and felt the guid building quake from a build-up of Magic pressure which caused every member present inside the building freeze where they stood.

Hearing the whole conversation through the link Laxus decided he should step in "Oi Freed drop the barrier I'll take care of the ships" Laxus said in neutral tone causing Freed to smile before said lightning mage raised his hand up into the air and shot a small orb of concentrated lightning into the clouds. The sky turned dark and Laxus began chanting words under his breath for a moment with his eyes closed as multiple large golden magic circles made themselves visible over the fleet of ships. **"Lightning Halo!"** the blonde shouted out before bringing his arm down causing multiple lightning bolts to rain down from each of the magic circles and strike the ships.

"Makarov and Mavis as well as the other members of the guild could only stare wide eyed at the fact that with one spell Laxus brought down the entire fleet of ships, things were looking up for them now as even after Erza took care of Ajeel she was gravely injured and wouldn't be able to fight at 100% for a while but with that attack Laxus definitely evened out the odds. "Finally I can let loose" Freed said from within the robots grasp as his eyes glowed a purple colour before he used a clawed fist to punch the machine away.

"What" was all it was able to say before it was severed in two by Freed in his dark form, who then went on to help Ever and Bixlow. However little did they know that these robots were little more than shells for the real Walcht who sat perched a few hundred miles away on a ship that was nearing a port town "Very interesting well let's see if they can stop" the crazed man said as several magic circles appeared around his hand before they enlarged further and further until they were at last 5 or 6 times larger than the man himself. "Jeez Walcht overkill much do you want to kill Randy?" a feminine voice asked cause the man to turn and face another Member of the twelve, Dimaria the war princess.

"Ah come on Dimaria I hardly ever get to use this, I'm sure Brandish will be fine besides I'm already done charging, Ready, aim, Fire!" the crazed maniac aid before he fired a concentrated blast of magical energy that put the Jupiter canon's to shame. The blast travelled at insane speeds towards Magnolia and barely gave Warren time to register the attack on the screen "A massive heat and magic signature has been detected from the east, it's even larger than Jupiter's!" he shouted out causing Mavis eyes to widen but before she could give an order again the rumbling of thunder stopped her but this time much more powerful.

Up on the roof Laxus was gathering Lightning magic between his two hands that he had drawn back at his waist one over the other, "He focusing his magic into a singularity, he's going to try and block it?!" Makarov shouted in distress while Asuka clung the old guild master frightened out of her life, **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S DEVASTION WAVE!"** releasing the magic energy Laxus shot out one of his most powerful spells to counter the incoming attack, the release of the attack shook the foundations of the guild and blew off the bell tower. Both mega attacks collided over a canyon the resulting shockwave created from the attacks fighting for dominance was so immense it cause the local train trains that snaked through the canyon to crumble to bits as well as many of the column like structures the decorated the area.

Both mages sensed the resistance of the spells meeting and smirked having found someone who could match them in a long range battle, "Interesting I haven't had to use this much magic in ages" Walcht said in crazy voice shocking Dimaria that someone was blocking Walcht who then began pouring in more magic than before causing his spell to push Laxus' back. The lightning mage felt this and responded in kind equalling the force Walcht was putting out, they continued their power struggle until both attacks finally cancelled each other out.

"He did it thank god" Mavis said while Asuka started cheering about how Laxus was the strongest meanwhile said mage had used up a fair bit of his Magic power but being the monster he was still had tons in reserve although seeing as this was war he wasn't going to risking anything and held his arm up to the sky before draining it any natural lightning to replenish his powers. Walcht was more or less in the same boat although he didn't have a way to replenish his like Laxus he still had monstrous magic reserves.

"Hoh to think Fairytail had someone of this level I thought the only one we'd have to worry about was Tartaros and Lord Zeref's brother what about you Nienheart?" Dimaria said before asking the opinion of a shadowed figure who didn't voice their opinion. "Same problem child as always at any rate I hope there's a good swordsman or woman in one of these guild most people die before we can exchange blows, whatever the case this war should interesting"

 **Chapter End (Don't read Author note if you either don't read the manga or have not read past manga chp.447)**

 **Okay there we go another long awaited chapter sorry hope you liked it, for certain reasons as you can tell I won't be following the canon material for this arc and I made Laxus as powerful and even more OP than he is because of a few simple reasons, one being he's my favourite anime character ever alongside Meliodas from seven deadly sins, it was something I wanted to experiment with because I felt like it actually could have been used in the manga despite the material being different than what Mashima intended to do which was a poisoned Laxus versus Tempesta luckily he did that in the anime and it was in my opinion the best and most realistic fight in Fairytail thus far. My final reason was that in the Manga Laxus after the time skip nearly one shotted a member of the twelve with a simple lightning bolt attack that caused an explosion that looked like a nuke went off, it took the member of twelve who we can consider the strongest of them to shield him from the attack, later we see that same member saying that that the people of Ishgar aren't that much of a threat and even mocks it further by saying that it was the place where God Serena was the strongest it may just be me but that came across as him stating that he was superior to Serena the former 1** **st** **ranked wizard saint from that and other quotes from the manga.**


	7. Chapter 7 And the Fight Continues

**Yeah I really should have got back to this story sooner but I got caught up in other stories and new chapters of Fairytail, Seven deadly sins and a few new anime I've been watching. I will be incorporating a few things from the manga chapters 465-475 over the next few chapters so if you're not up to date or don't read manga sorry spoilers but they really weren't that different from what I was actually planning, anyway on with the story hate the author later.**

Natsu and the remaining demons of Tartaros waited on the surface of the cube for the undeniable arrival of the black dragon of the apocalypse and his supposed army. They stood calmly as a strong magic power approached them from beyond the mountains in front of them.

"Here he comes, be ready for anything and remember this is Acnologia we're dealing with be cautious in how you approach him, his power is beyond that of my current highest level of power and my brothers combined judging from the last time I seen him fight against my father and even then he wasn't taking the fight completely serious so who knows how powerful he actually is" Natsu said in a serious tone while Sayla placed her hand upon his shoulder giving him a look of reassurance.

 **RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

"Speak of the devil" Mard Geer said sarcastically before he and the other demons shifted to their etherious forms and Franmalth activated the lightning flame soul Natsu gave him. Natsu only stared at the hovering dragon for a moment by the memories of this monster killing his father surfaced making his blood boil.

" **ACNOLOGIA!"** the dragonslayer shouted before he jumped into the sky and became engulfed in red and black flames which soon dispersed revealing an etherious form similar to Mard Geer's except Natsu was covered in crimson scaled on his legs, forearms and his wings that erupted from his shoulder blades with a sickening cracking sound. The sides of Natsu torso were also covered in crimson scales but his chest and lower abdomen were covered in beige scales with his large X-shaped laceration still visible on his side.

Natsu could have sworn he saw the dragon king smirking as he charged towards it, **"Dragon Demon's Hell Blaze!"** Natsu redirected himself and flew high above the black dragon before gathering demonic black flames in his left hand and dragon flames in his right and combined them together into one enormous fireball sending towards the dragon king.

There was an explosion upon impact creating large amounts of smoke that covered the entirety of the black dragon, **"It would appear that the boy was telling the truth, although I was expecting more from E.N.D son of the flame dragon king"** an echoey, eerily calm voice said shocking the demons and Natsu who had never heard the dragon speak before.

"So you can talk" Natsu stated in irritation as the other demons of his guild floated up beside him save for Franmalth and Ezel who were still down on the cube's surface as they were unable to fly. **"Yes although I prefer not to talk with insects such as humans"** the dragon spat causing Natsu's eyes to narrow, "But you yourself are human, you can't deny that even with the ability to turn into a dragon you are a dragonslayer first and foremost" Natsu said in a neutral tone earning a snort from the dragon king.

" **I see your brother hasn't told you everything. Sorry to say but I have other things I have to attend to** **but don't worry after I destroy the other seven I'll come for you"** Acnologia said puzzling them but within a fraction of a second the hulking dragon had flown past them at incredible speeds to carry out the task it had set itself. "You're not going anywhere!" Natsu shouted trying to catch up with the dragon but a laser beam of blue energy stopped him and caused him to turn around and see that they were being surround by much smaller black draconic replicas of Acnologia that seemed to be appearing from light blue magic seals appearing in mid-air.

"What the hell does he mean other seven, no he couldn't there's only seven of us but the way he said it sounds like there's an eighth?" Natsu began panicking as he quickly picked up on what Acnologia was saying and if that was the case everyone was in danger. "Natsu what the hell do we do now my macro won't work on them?" Sayla asked as they quickly regrouped to the cube. "Lamy activate all of the cube's magic canons, everyone else get wide ranged attack ready, physical fighters take care of any that make their way down to us" Natsu called out before Tempesta, Mard Geer and himself took off leaving the other on the surface of their guild.

" **Mail Storm!"** came the shout of Mard Geer s both his hands were engulfed in a silver energy before he swung his arms in a circular fashion causing the white to disperse into typhoon of arrow head curse blades tearing through a large amount of the summoned draconic creature. **"BOOM!"** Tempesta was next except that he summoned an enormous torrent of flames which took more of the creatures which continued to charge leaving Natsu who was slowly raising his hands above his head before he clapped them together.

" **Blade of E.N.D"** both Natsu's hands were alight in black flames which travelled skyward for about twenty metres before he swiftly brought both his hands down to a ninety degree halt causing a wave of the black flames to travel towards the creatures destroying an equally large if not larger amount of the creature than Mard Geer but there were still many more appearing and some had gotten down to the surface of the cube and others were being shot down by the cubes canons. "This isn't going to plan" Natsu gritted out through his teeth before bringing a scaled fist down upon the skull of one of the creatures and looking in the fading figure of Acnologia.

 **Back at Fairy**

The guild was celebrating that they had survived but it wasn't too joyous as they had learned that the Machina that infiltrated the city self-destructed gravely injuring the Thunder Legion which raised Laxus' anger to heights unexperienced before. However, said lightning dragonslayer had made his way skilfully into the back of the guild without anyone bar Mavis noticing. "God damn this body" Laxus cursed to himself unaware of Mavis' presence.

"You're still sick from the fight from Tartaros aren't you? That's why I can't sense your full potential because you don't know it yourself" Mavis stated rather than asked surprising the slayer, "Master Mavis! It's nothing it just acts up every now and then, just don't tell the others" Laxus said while facing away from her. "I swear you're just as stubborn as Yury, that cure Porlyusica gave you barely did anything, the damage caused by the particles was already done the moment you decided to fight Tempesta. You'll die if you fight like that against one of the twelve you know?" the first said worry evident in her voice.

"Ah…but I ain't dying until this war is over, I swear I'm gonna protect everyone, the guild and all of Magnolia just you watch even if I have to fight Zeref himself then I'll do it" Laxus said in a determined voice as strands of Lightning arced around him, this caused Mavis to smile as it reminded her so much of Yury from so long ago. "Knowing you're so much like Yury it's pointless to try a change your mind, but Laxus…don't try and be a hero this guild needs you more than you know" Mavis said before returning to the main hall leaving Laxus to himself. Removing his shirt slightly he looked down at the pulsating black mark over where his heart and left lung were.

" **I don't have long left, if I can't dispel them soon then I won't see the end of tomorrow"** Laxus thought as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, he may want to see this war through to the end but the way things are looking it doesn't look too promising, "Well the least I can do is take one of 12 out before I go kaput" Laxus said with a smirk as a new fire burned within him.

Back in the main hall Mavis had gathered all the members of the guild that were available, "Please listen carefully, this is what I want we're going to do, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Laxus will form a team that will head to south to defend Hargeon" "That's where that robot bastard's real body is isn't it?" Laxus said as he entered the main hall standing beside the other mentioned wizards with gritted teeth. "Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna Happy and Elfman will head to the north to assist Sabretooth and Blue Pegasus" Continued on as all the mentioned mages got into decided teams. "This will decide the fate of Earthland as we know it please you cannot fail to bring down the enemy!" the black magic mage said as both teams raced out of the guild towards their destinations.

 **To the West**

"Unbelievable he's power is just too vast" coughed out Warrod as he, Hyberion, Wolfheim and Jura lay defeated at the hands of the one who betrayed, at the hands of one man no, monster would seem like a more adequate term for the one who stood mere feet away from them the former ranked no.1 wizard saint and Heavenly King God Serena.

"come now Warrod let me put you out of your misery, God Bye" God Serena said in a serious tone accompanied by one of his terrible puns as he stretched his palm out which was coated in a golden glow, "Mavis I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you smile one last time. Yury, Precht looks like I'll be joining you soon my friends…BUT FIRST I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME HHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!" in one last act of defiance Warrod slammed his right fist into the ground causing a massive tree to erupt from the ground entangling God Serena as it did.

"Oh you still have some fight in you?" Serena said in mock excitement before Wolfheim jumped up transforming into his beast mode a slugged Serena with his strongest punch which was then followed up by Jura causing large boulders to fly and crash into the former Wizard saint, finally as Serena remained airborne Hyberion activated his Ultimate Vampire Magic hitting the traitor with the full brunt of the attack causing him to slam into the ground.

The four Wizard saints were panting in exhaustion, they couldn't believe that it took this much to defeat God Serena and not only that but there were two more who hadn't moved an inch or sustained any damage. But then suddenly to their horror the heard a chuckle "That actually hurt a little but if that all you can do then this is over" Serena said darkly before the whites of his eyes turned black and his pupils became more slitted.

" **Cavern Dragon's….."**

"That's Dragonslayer Magic!" Jura stated in fear as the ground bellow them radiated with energy

" **Earth Destruction!"** as God Serena bellowed out his spell the ground completely exploded from beneath the four wizard saints feet while the former no.1 laughed madly **"Purgatory Dragon's…"** Serena shouted as dark flames encircled his right hand "Fire as well as earth dragonslayer magic!" Jura said in disbelief at what he was seeing **"Blazing Hell!"** throwing his hand forward all four of the wizard saints were engulfed in crimson flames, "I'm not done yet **Neptune Dragon's Encircling Deluge!"** the battle crazed mage called out before a massive wave of water encircled the wizard saints until it crashed down upon them with immense force.

" **Hurricane Dragon's…" "** That's enough God Serena!" an elderly voice boomed causing said mage to redirect his attention to August the magic king. "Guess I got a bit overzealous" God Serena admitted with a crooked smile, "Hybrid Theory, the man who is adored by the dragon god and has eight dragonslaying lacrima inside him" August explained to his fellow Spriggan Jacob Lessio.

"No in this world there are no dragon gods or dragon kings as all dragons are mere fodder and shall fall before me" God Serena explained as he began walking in the direction of Fairytail, **"No someone, anyone we can't let someone like him get to the guild**!" Warrod though in desperation suddenly a blast of magic connected with the ground behind the mages gaining their attention and making Warrod think that his prayer had been answered but as the silhouette of the figure drew nearer nearly all the mages were trembling at the sheer magic power his presence alone gave off.

"Smells like a dragon"

"Acnologia…tehe, to think that you'd come all this way just for little old me but now I can accomplish me goal and….ugh!" God Serena started immediately switching to his dragonslayer form but before he could even register what had happened Acnologia was behind him with his arm out stretched and a faint blueish aura fading away around it surprising everyone. But that wasn't what surprised them no it was they hadn't even seen him move and in the process the dragon king's arm completely cleaved through God Serena's abdomen destroying flesh and bone alike in its path ending God Serena's life.

"…." "Don't…he isn't someone you or I can defeat" August said with an outstretched hand to stop Jacob from attacking the retreating form of Acnologia who now seemed uninterested in them, "His majesty could…if he had the fairy heart that is, come we must press onward to Fairytail" the magic king added on as he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief feeling the danger to his life pass.

"One down, only seven dragonslayers are left until they are all destroyed! North?" Acnologia muttered in a disturbing voice before disappearing into the distance leaving a group of very shocked, relieved and confused mages.

 **On the eastern front**

A large army marched towards Magnolia from the east, this was the largest army of the Alveraz empire and was currently under the command of Zeref's second in command and most trusted general, the winter general Invel.

"Lord Invel there's a massive power source heading our way" one of the soldiers spoked up in panic as he looked at their lacrima radar which an object speeding towards them at incredible speeds as well as emanating immense magic power, this didn't faze Invel as he kept his stoic appearance and just readjusted his glasses. "So he's here" he mumbled under his breath before a shockwave a few hundred metres in front of them blasted up a cloud of dust and debris stopping the army in their tracks.

" **Flame Dragon Kings ROOOAAARR!"** without warning a massive torrent of crimson and gold flames tore through the cloud and a majority of the first legion of the eastern army. Now this got Invel's attention with one attack a vast quantity of his army had been wiped out by his lord Zeref's younger brother.

The next thing that was heard was clapping before a swirling vortex of death magic appeared between Invel and his army and Natsu. "1467 troops in one attack I must say I'm impressed brother, if that is only a part of your power then maybe with your full power you'll be able to defeat me and end my suffering once and for all because I doubt that you found anything to do with my curse" Zeref said in deadpan tone as his eyes shifted to their menacing crimson red state with the faint black circle around his pupils.

"Sorry that isn't why I'm here while it's true if I were to use 'it' then I would easily be able to destroy you that power is reserved for another" Natsu said surprising his older brother who quickly regained his composure "Then why come all this way to me?" Zeref asked curiously with narrowed eyes "Well to correct your earlier statement I did in fact find something that may pertain to the curse of contradiction but I currently don't have a way of fully translating it that job is for Mard Geer and Sayla but the reason I'm really here is to slow your march to Magnolia so this should suffice" Natsu explained before dropping in to a squat with his open palms hovering over the ground while he had his eyes closed in concentration.

For a few seconds some of the soldiers didn't think anything was happening but Zeref and Invel could detect that Natsu was channelling his magic into the Earth trying to draw something out from it. Then in one fluid motion Natsu raised his hands skyward before pushing them out to the sides, the earth in front of him mimicked him in a sense as it glowed red before a pillar of magma shot of into the air. **"ERUTION!"** more and more pillars continued to erupt before they eventually cut the eastern attack force, Zeref and Invel off from their root. However, Natsu wasn't done not yet anyway, **"Harden!"** as the word escaped his lips the magma solidified creating a titanic wall between himself and the enemy.

"For added measures **Demon Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** Natsu shouted out before cloaking his right fist in demonic black flames and crimson dragon fire and slamming it down a great distance away from the harden wall of magma causing the ground between him and the wall to begin to crack before it completely collapsed leaving a deep and quite wide abyss between the two sides.

Zeref being immortal didn't care about the immense heat the hardened wall was giving off and walked right up to it before placing his hand on it which start to melt almost immediately although the black wizard didn't seem bothered by this and instead closed his eyes and had a serene smile on his face. "I'm sorry brother but I need more time and this just seemed like he best option but I promise I'll save you" Natsu shouted across the gap in a determined voice shocking Zeref's army and his general.

"You always were stubborn Natsu even as a child, but it's too late for me. My mind is made up, either this world accepts me or it will be destroyed and built anew" Zeref said calmly before retracting his badly melted hand which immediately began healing at a rapid rate until it looked like nothing had happened to it. "My lord?" Invel asked with uncertainty, "Our goal is uncharmed, for now we shall meet up with our forces in the north before converging upon Fairytail…move out" Zeref commanded before the army turned around and began their trip north.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu quickly shifted into his etherious and took off to meet up with his guild to discuss the plan of action, he knew leaving their safety to Mard Geer was okay because would make sure they all made it through any battle and against the miniature dragons they wouldn't pose much of a threat to the underworld king. It didn't take them long to meet up as the cube shortly came into view with all of his etherious bar Keyes and Jackal who had left to aid in the defences of the North and South.

"Good you guys are okay" the dragonslayer said as he landed on top of the cube shifting back into human form, the worst damage anyone appeared to have were some scuffs but that was the height off it. "Natsu what are we going to do the cube has sustained quite a bit of damage if we take it into a battle like that again we could lose it meaning we'll lose the Hell's core as well" Sayla spoke up as she began taking into account all the possible variables for the different outcomes of continuing to use the cube or not.

"If that's the case then we'll set the cube down and continue on without it. Me, Sayla and Mard will meet up with Keyes in the North, the rest of you go meet up with Jackal in the South, Kyouka when you get there I want you to find and heal Laxus and then tell him that he needs to get back to Fairytail immediately because the first may be in danger we'll just have to hope that 'he'll' be there to protect the guild until Laxus can make it" Natsu said in a completely even tone.

"Natsu why North?" Mard Geer asked, "Because I know for a fact that Acnologia will be there be there if he's going after the dragonslayers like I think he is then he'll go to the north where there will definitely be at least two of them or most likely three depending on who Fairytail sends. It where I'd go first if I were him anyway but I don't intend on letting a single one of the slayers die whether the power I have is enough the seven of us are destined to defeat Acnologia together" said in a deadly serious tone before he shifted into his etherious form along with Mard Geer and Sayla before they flew off in the direction of the north front. Natsu was only partially telling them the reason why he wanted to go north. There was something niggling at him telling him to do so, something he couldn't ignore.

" **THIS FEELING IT'S JUST LIKE THAT TIME 10 YEARS AGO!"**

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay there we go how was that? In case some of you are wondering about the 10 years thing I'm counting the time stuck on Tenrou Island as well. Anyway sorry if this chapter felt a bit jumpy like from place to place that's was just the kind of format that suited this chapter best at the time and just like I said I will be using stuff from canon material but also adding my own twist. Anyway hope you enjoyed until next time guys.**


	8. Chapter 8 Red Lightning

**Okay hey guys we're back with this story after so long and taking into account the amount views, favourites, follows and reviews on average per chapter this story is easily my most popular with something like 40k plus vies 300 plus favs and follows and over 100 reviews so thanks everyone for the support on this story and I shall continue to try a do my best. Now on with the story.**

 **Hargeon port**

Currently we see a 'man' with a crazed grin and interested expression on his face perched on top of one of the port town's buildings, he is of average height, has short messy spikey hair, fang like teeth and numerous metal studs decorating his face. This was Walcht the adjudicator, one of the spriggan twelve and he was anything but human, no he was 100% machine but he had the ability to use magic just like ordinary human mages.

"Hoh they came back pretty strong but it nothing…" He started in a cocky tone but stooped to turn around when he felt an immense amount of magical power and murderous intent from behind him but when he turned around he saw no-one. "Must have been my imagination…UGH!" Walcht said walking across the main beam of the house he was currently standing on until he was silenced by an incredibly powerful punch to the back of his head causing the house to collapse in on itself from the force of the blow.

"You're the scumbag who took out Freed and the others!" a voice said in a deadly tone through the smoke which slowly cleared to reveal Laxus with an expression of anger and one that promised pain on his face. "What never heard of them!" Walcht shouted recovering from the surprise attack and seemingly being fine as he grabbed a hold of one of Laxus' arms. However, what he said pissed the lightning dragonslayer off even more and with his other free hand using pure physical strength back handed the weakness magic user a good 20 metres across the street.

Walcht wasn't going to lie despite the fact he was immune to lightning the physical strength of Laxus blows were impressive and he could land a successful barrage of those hits he didn't know if his current personality setting's exoskeleton could withstand it. But that was neither here nor there he had finally found a worthy challenger and with a few fancy flips and gripping into the ground he skidded to a stop.

" **Alchemically Fuse Copper and Zinc and Drill them into 9mm Bullets; Fire!"** lumps of metal ore seemed to rise out of the ground as Walcht shouted this before they started combining and refining in shape and then finally shooting off at incredibly speeds. However, as they sped towards Laxus who had a bored look on his face Walcht noticed that strands of lightning were wrapping around each of the bullets and the closer they got to the lightning mage they would break apart faster and faster.

It was now Laxus' facial expression changed as he closed his eyes before swiftly opening them again making the clouds darken and the air become thick with magical energy all in a split second before a massive bolt of Lightning struck the area between Walcht and Laxus shaking the port itself. The explosion from the bolt was enough to cause force Walcht back a few more metres although the lightning wouldn't affect him it's by products still could.

"Tch what a pain, analysing target…" Walcht began analysing everything he could get on Laxus, his physical strength, speed and magical output. But Walcht could only shake in response to what he just came across, "What the hell? Your organs are…" Walcht didn't get to finish as Laxus charged him lightning coating his right fist. This caused Walcht to smirk before parts of his own right metal arm started moving about and puffing out steam buffing his strength.

The two punches met one another the physical struggle against one another created such force the earth below and them shattered not to mention the stray bolts of Lightning that were darting off here and there were also causing a bit of destruction to various buildings. "You're really somethin' ain'tcha punk; how are you even alive there's no-way you are human?" Walcht asked in an amused tone but Laxus was still going on the attack and had already readied his left fist.

"I never have and never will sweat the small details; what matters is how I live my life now!" the lightning mage roared out before planting a lightning coated left hook to Walcht's jaw the force of which drove him into the further down in the ground. As his fist collided with the spriggan Laxus could feel his bones ache in response he was definitely sure he broke something in his hand but he also felt part of the spriggan's jaw give way a bit in the blow.

"Give me a break you humans are always going on about your little speeches and morals…let me tell you something lightning ain't gonna do shit to me so you better think extra hard about how you wanna die!" Walcht shouted in a crazed voice still going like he wasn't being affected by Laxus' attacks before he swung his right fist socking Laxus in the jaw sending the blonde flying only stopping when he dug both his feet into the tiles of a house roof but by this time Walcht had already got to him and punched him again except the force from this punch was almost triple that of the previous ones and the gales it created were enough to wreck houses and lift the earth up from the streets.

Laxus was internally cursing he could slowly feel the poison accelerating the effects but had on his body the magic he used but he didn't care this guy hurt Freed and the others when he could have been there to stop it but he wasn't and that's what pissed him off the fact that once again just like Tartaros he wasn't able to help his family.

Finding the roof of a distant house Laxus used it like a string board coating himself in his lightning body before flipping forward a few times and slamming his right heel into the back of Walcht's head sending him rapidly towards the ground with such force that he crashed straight through the street down into a sewer way.

"Analysis complete, somehow large quantities of anti-magic barrier particles have made their way into his body, but even still this lugs magic power is top tier within Fairytail. With my current frivolous personality setting there's a chance no almost a certainty that I'd get the carpet pulled out from under me. Re-setting personality to cold and ruthless, setting Laxus as sole target, diverting all power to magic ignition oven; estimated time for eradication 90 seconds!" Walcht said as different metal and ore's started joining to his exoskeleton.

Meanwhile up top Laxus was wondering what the hell was happening down below, he could hear the joining and clanging of metal as well as fell a build-up of magical energy. He suddenly found himself dodging to the right just managing to dodge a concentrate ball of immense heat that had it made contact with him probably would have killed him luckily only his shirt suffered any damage. The ball of fire continued to fly skyward before exploding with a tremendous show of power, it was almost as if the sky had been set on fire.

Looking back down Laxus could now see a very different Walcht, **"Walcht Assault mode; Ready for Sortie"** even the voice had changed to a colder more calculating tone but what worried Laxus now was the fact that the magic barrier particles seemed to be doing even more damage than usually to the point where breathing was a pain.

" **This damn body of mine…now of all times!"** However, he didn't have any time to organise himself as Walcht now charged for the dragonslayer slamming a fist into his chest before several protrusions appeared out of Walcht's fist shooting a powerful shockwave off that sent Laxus skyward.

" **Missile Bombardment!"** showing no mercy Walcht shot numerous missiles towards Laxus each making contact with the blonde who could only roar out in pain when he wasn't coughing up some blood. But Walcht wasn't done not by a long shot, **"Anti-matter Cannon!"** Walcht's left arm opened up to reveal a cannon barrel that charged itself up with energy before firing a concentrated beam of energy which exploded on contact with Laxus **"Railgun Bombardment!"** landing on a nearby building a large structure began constructing itself quickly on Walcht's back before it fired a large stream of electricity which only caused Laxus to smirk at this small stroke of luck.

Walcht had expected that last attack to do the trick but he was surprised when Laxus emerged from the smoke his magic power more than doubled and even in his injured state it was still an incredible amount of magic enough so that Walcht would admit that it probably could have ranked him 4th or 5th among the spriggan twelve. But he wasn't worried he still had the fact that Laxus used lightning which was ineffective against him.

"Error, target seems to invulnerable to electric based attacks ugh!" Walcht said to himself before being slugged in the jaw by Laxus who was now in his dragonslayer form. Despite the fact Walcht was flying the punch still sent him back a good few metres, "However I also remain invulnerable to electric based attacks as well!" Walcht finished as he began shooting magic bullets at Laxus who used his Lightning speed to dodge in-between the blasts until he got close enough to Kick the mech in the side of the j=head causing him to crash into a large wooden crate on the ground.

"This human…!" Walcht said to himself in an agitated tone before stopping when he saw the imposing form of Laxus land on the ground with a thud, his face shadowed as he walked towards the downed mech dangerously. Sadly, it just didn't seem like Laxus' day today as he found his body being forced to the ground, his muscles no longer obeying him as an overwhelming sense of pain enveloped his body causing to cough up even more blood than before.

"I see it appears the targets body has hit its limits; the magic barrier particles have reached their peak stage where they are no affecting his vital functions to the point where even breathing must be a difficult task" Walcht summed up as he started walking towards the downed lightning mage who was trying to force his body to move even if it was just one inch. **"Come on move dammit!"**

"To think a human with a body in such a state could force me so far even existed, I wonder just what you would have been capable of had your body not poisoned and at 100%. I'll admit if that was the case there is no doubt that I would have lost this battle. So in recognition of your skills I shall provide you with a fitting end" Walcht honestly admitted before lifting his hand up **"Activating illegal magic conversion cannon; Etherion"** Walcht tone turned deadly as the mech started charging up his miniature etherion cannon.

However, before he could fire it a large circle of strange purple writing enveloped both himself and the dragonslayer, "What, a jutsu shiki?" Walcht shout in surprise as he quickly began examining the writing, **"Magic Barrier Particle Eradication!"** Laxus muttered out so Walcht wouldn't hear what type of barrier it was as well as activating the circle but Walcht only laughed. "Foolish human it would seem your memory capacity is lacking, have you forgotten barriers such as these have no effect on me observe!" Walcht said in a cocky tone before giving a wave of his hand dispelling the barrier but what he heard next puzzled him greatly; Laughter?

"Hahaha, thanks a lot Freed I owe you one" Laxus said as he to Walcht surprise shakily rose to his feet his magic power increasing as he got up. "There aren't many wizards who could dispel your barriers and even if there was one he or she would have to neutralize the magic barrier particles completely meaning he or she would be my cure" Laxus said with a vicious grin. "Shit" Walcht could only curse at his own mistake, how could he a perfect machine make such a blunder. **"MOTHER FUCKER! ERROR PERSONALITY ERROR!"** Walcht literally went haywire unable to comprehend how he made his mistake but Laxus knew.

"I hate to bare my fangs at my saviour but you really did a number on my friends and now it's time to pay!" closing the distance between himself and the mech instantaneously Laxus smashed his right fist into Walcht's stomach, "Allow me to enlighten you the weight of my life alone pales in comparison to theirs, you may be some super powerful magic robot but you still lack heart!" the blond roared out as he continued to drive Walcht further back.

The mech however was laughing like a maniac, "And I told you before Lightning ain't gonna do shit…huh" Walcht started in a twisted cocky voice but it became puzzled when he saw the golden lightning Laxus was using turn a deep blood red colour, "What the fuck red lightning…. analysis impossible!?" the mech shouted out in what he could only assume was what the humans called fear.

Before Walcht could do anything he felt his armour literally explode into a million tiny pieces from an even larger source of magic than before and his power source soon followed suite resulting in his world turning black. **"MERCURY FULMINATE THUNDER GOD!"** surrounded by blood red lightning a tired and heavily damaged Laxus passed straight through Walcht breaking the robot into multiple pieces as well as defeating one of the spriggan's single headedly. **(A;N for those of you who were wondering how Laxus' lightning affected Walcht well mercury fulminate is a highly volatile substance that explodes violently once friction is applied, or something like that, so Mashima actually used some science in that chapter)**

Laxus knew he had to prolong the fight in order to rid his body of the magic barrier particles, that was Freed's plan from the beginning after he told him that Walcht could cancel out his barriers. Granted he didn't expect his illness to act up in the middle of the fight causing him to take more damage than necessary but as long as he didn't have to fight any spriggan level enemies for a while he would be back to full strength if not more since the particles limited how much power he could use so he would have to new unexplored power to use later in other battles.

"Hehehe…three down…nine to go" Laxus huffed out as he counted off another spriggan Walcht made the third spriggan Fairytail had dealt with, however he was completely unaware of God Serena's demise which made for four but there were still two more spriggans here in Hargeon so he couldn't afford to let his guard down so he prepared so defence spells in advance before deciding to catch his breath by leaning his huge frame up against a partially still intact house.

He could see explosions in the distance but they didn't have a signature of magic off them instead they emanated the familiar feeling of curse power. This could only mean one thing **"That idiot actually sent someone huh"** Laxus thought while smirking internally before focusing his magic onto his healing factor, being a dragonslayer did have it perks sometimes. Although it was nowhere near as advanced as a demon's, it could still heal you providing you weren't beyond its healing capabilities, luckily Laxus was currently still within its healing abilities.

 **Meanwhile…**

Jackal and Kyouka had arrive on scene a little later than they would have liked, but then again using Jackal's etherious form as a mode of transportation was exactly the quickest way to get about, never the less it still got them there. Of course Jackal had returned to his normal form before entering the town in order to conserve energy.

"Okay let's see what we can do" Jackal said as he cracked his knuckle…er paws whatever you want to call them, while Kyouka extended to tendrils of green energy from her clawed hands nodding in agreement. "Remember Natsu has set us a task we must not fail him now go!" Kyouka shouted before the two split off from one another taking on battalion after battalion of Alveraz warriors. Kyouka enhancing their senses of pain to the point they pass out and Jackal using either physical strength to combat individual's or controlled explosions to take out large groups.

Kyouka and Jackal were quickly making their way through the forces of Alveraz, but suddenly they found themselves halted as they saw reanimations appear of people who according to Natsu were supposed to be dead. All across the port this was happening and the level of person capable of such an area of effect would be someone at spriggan level or higher.

"Humph the one with Yuri's blood flowing through his veins" a very unamused Hades said to a still pretty exhausted Laxus who could only curse his luck "This has got to be some god damn sick twisted joke" he said in a dry humour voice as he forced himself back up for the next upcoming battle.

"Hey Meredy" a crazed voice shouted from behind a busty young long pink hair girl, "Zancrow!" Meredy almost paled when she saw her ex-psychotic guild mate who only grinned maliciously at her surprise.

"I'm sorry young miss that we have to meet like this under such deplorable circumstances, to think my body would not be my own once more" a reincarnated and depressed Silver Fullbuster said from behind Juvia Locksar who could only turn around in shock to see the man who acknowledged her as 'Gray's woman' as well as his own daughter in law. "No not again I can't do this to Gray.

"Is that the best you two can do, guess I'm gonna have to whip you two into shape and show some real ice make magic" Ur Milkovich said as she froze a group of Ishgar mages while striding towards Lyon and Gray. "No way this can't be real" Lyon spoke up which was then followed by Gray "You've got be kidding me this isn't happening.

"My, my Titania won't you entertain me and dear Mr. Azuma here once more" Ikaruga said in a sweet tone as she ran her pinkie finger along the handle of her sword, "Yes even in death I longed for a rematch with the fabled Titania, you've grown stronger since our last encounter show me" Azuma said in a battle crazed voice to which Erza Scarlet only growled in response. Meanwhile up on the masts of the ship she was currently aboard a blond haired man in shiny silver plated armour sat with an amused cocky grin plastering his face.

"This is the power of Historia, all of Fiore shall succumb to its own Historia and pave the way for Alakatasia to rule a new world of acceptance, none will be able to stand in our way" his tone was arrogant and cocky, his name Neinhart and his magic allowed him to bring memories a person has of someone that is dead to life, not in the literal sense, they are more like magical copies that have physical bodies and all the magic power of the memory but they can only remain in this world as long as the caster of Historia is still active.

"Now Fiore how will you respond?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay that's it for this chapter, I'll first up apologize for leaving this story for so long my bad, secondly sorry to the Laxus haters/dislikers for this chapter being pretty much about him but I needed this to be a bridge chapter for my upcoming chapter of two. I have a plan for the next few chapters involving pairings other than the main ones and ypu guessed it Laxus is one of the people I'll be pairing with someone. Because Mira is now taken by Natsu I'm going change how the battle for Hargeon progresses slightly to suite the pairing I'm thinking on and I want your honest opinion who would you I rather pair Laxus with Kagura or Meredy in the next few chapters or Sorano in a later chapter although I would have to think of a way to work that out but I still like the idea of that craic pairing in fact I like the idea of any of the three. So let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think I should do for pairings concerning Laxus and maybe some of the demon gates like Mardgeer and jackal should I create original characters for them, an already existing character or not pair them? Let me know**


	9. Chapter 9 Chronos

**Back with this story guys at long last sorry for the wait but I was figuring out how long I wanted to make this chapter and what to put in it while still leaving some stuff for the next chapter. At any rate I hope the wait wasn't too bad and that you all enjoy this chapter an important note for this chapter is that I purposely chose to save Dimaria's fight till last and having the short Neinheart fight before it for my own reason with that out of the way enjoy.**

"How does it feel Titania? How does it feel to be helpless before the foes you once stood against?" A smug Neinheart asked as Azuma and Ikaruga took turns in attacking the already injured fairy queen. "…Ugh…" Era was unable to respond as a large tree root struck her in the stomach knocking the air out of her lungs as well as slamming her up the far end of the ship.

"This is becoming less of a battle and more of a one sided onslaught" Azuma commented before giving a flick of his wrist causing more roots to sprout before they held Erza up by her hands restrain her allowing Ikaruga to walk up to her and using her sword magic gave a gentle tap to the scarlet knight's armour resulting in nothing initially before a light surrounded it followed by the top half of her armour shattering.

"I must agree with Mr. Azuma here; this fight is certainly lacking the initial bite it should have" Ikaruga added before she walked back over to Azuma. Neinheart then walked up to Erza before a golden glow extended from his hand and elongated into a whip shape. "How long before the Fairy queen breaks?" the Historia user said with a sadistic smile on his face as he raised his hand up.

 **In the port**

Multiple battles were raging throughout the port as guild members young and old, injured or not fought against the forces of the Alveraz empire and their own Historia.

" **Ice make Volcano"** one such Historia was that of Leon and Gray who currently had to fight against their long diseased master, teacher and surrogate mother Ur Milkovich. Gray and Leon could only roar in pain as wave after wave of ice magic hit them from the attack not to mention the chunks of ice the rained down upon them. "This is insane; I never knew she was this powerful, how can we fight against this?" Gray groaned out as he pushed himself up from the street.

"I know, there's no way we can beat Ur…" Lyon started as he too began to push himself off the ground, "That isn't Ur! Get that through that thick skull of yours!" Gray snapped in anger. "Our teacher died long ago because of my stupidity and my mistake, that thing in front of us is nothing but a mockery and a cheap imitation of our master!" Gray shouted in a mixture of anger and sadness causing Lyon to give him a sympathetic look "Gray…"

Meanwhile Meredy and Juvia were currently struggling with their own Historia as the Maguilty sense and water mages face off against two extremely powerful slayers both of whom were once part of the two strongest dark guilds in the Baram alliance.

" **Flame God's Bellow!"**

" **Ice Demon's Rage!"**

Meredy and Juvia appeared helpless against the two roars, one of black flames and the other of purple ice. "I can't do this to Gray again, I can't kill his father again" Juvia sobbed as the tears ran from her eyes causing Silver to give her a look of sympathy. **"Young miss I was already dead the first time you 'killed' me, it's no difference this time either; please I just want to be with Mika"** Silver thought to himself as his face showed a twinge of sadness which didn't go unnoticed by Zancrow.

"What's the matter frosty don't tell me you feel sorry for that pathetic excuse of a mage?" Zancrow asked in a deranged voice which earned him a death glare from Silver, "If my body were my own I'd skewer you bastard!" Silver threatened gaining Juvia's attention and causing her to smile, his body may no longer have been his but his thoughts and personality were all there.

"Come on Juvia we'll pull through this; I know we will, as long as we work together we'll get through this trust me!" Meredy said in a determined tone as she offered her hand for the water mage to take while summoning a large amount of teal coloured swords around her.

At the same time Laxus and Hades were duking it out, exchanging blow after blow neither one back down. "Is that the best you can do brat, Yury would turn over in his grave if he saw this pitiful display!" Hades shouted before sending a blast of dark magic towards the lightning dragonslayer who shot a blast of lightning magic in response to intercept.

The two mages struggled to force one another back, "Why can't you ever stay dead!?" Laxus shouted as he forced more of his magic into his attack resulting in an explosion pushing each mage back a couple of metres, **"Why the fuck can I never catch a break!"**

Meanwhile with Wendy, Chelia and Carla the trio of mages were working their way through the groups of Alveraz foot soldiers making sure to keep an eye out for any potential spriggans. That was until suddenly, "Hey aren't you that pipsqueak dragonslayer from the boss's old guild!" a voice shouted out causing the group to look up at a roof only to see Jackal standing there with a dumbfounded expression.

"It's you, did Natsu send you?" Wendy asked running over to the demon leaving two still uncertain members of the group behind. "Yeah he was worried about the spriggans here so he sent me and Kyouka as back up" Jackal revealed causing a look of worry to come over Wendy's face. "Wait what's wrong?" the etherious demon asked curiously. "Well you see considering her past dealings with Kyouka I'm not sure how Erza will react" the sky dragon answered making a look of understanding make its way onto his face.

Slowly but surely Chelia and Carla made their way over to the two to see what they were talking about. "thanks for the heads up I'll make sure to try and keep Kyouka from running into Titania, you all stay safe because if you don't Natsu will have my head" Jackal shouted back to the group as he took off sending explosions in one direction or the other. "I really don't know how you can trust him child, I mean even with Natsu being their master the guild still attacked our own, took countless lives and almost wiped the one thing connecting you to your dragon" Carla commented in an exhausted voice but Wendy just smiled. "Yeah, but that was before Natsu set them on a different path, now I know I can trust them or in the very least trust Natsu" Wendy said with a reassuring smile before returning her attention to the fading figure of Jackal.

 **Back with Erza**

Still bound by roots Erza remained unmoving, except now she various gash like injuries all over her body, each ranging in size, depth and as a result fatality. "The mighty Fairy Queen still refuses to beg for her life, your will is strong; I must admit I am impressed" Neinheart said truthfully but then his expression turned serious. "However, let's see how strong you can stay when you have to relive the fear of enemies past!" Neinheart said in a sadistic tone but Erza was unfazed and mumbled something that the Historia user was unable to hear.

"I'm sorry what was that" Neinheart asked in an amused voice, but Erza raised her head revealing the look of rage on her face, "Why should I fear the ghosts of those I have already defeated; be gone spectres of the past, remember the fear you tasted at the hand of my blade!" Erza shouted before Azuma and Ikaruga faded out from existence resulting Erza dropping onto the deck of the ship in a pool of her own blood and lost consciousness.

Neinheart was frozen on the spot, he had seen those eyes only once before, **"No it couldn't be that person, but the red hair and those eyes; Lady Eileen?"** Neinheart thought to himself in worry but he didn't have much time to recompose himself as a flash of gold landed in front of him revealing a familiar blue haired figure who was tending to Erza.

"I thought I took care of you" Neinheart muttered out before Jellal turned around to face him, "One more" he whispered before his face became fully visible and showed the rage and anger on his face, "Here and now I shall commit one more sin!" Jellal shouted before a surge of magic power radiated from his body and the clouds overhead dispersed revealing a starry sky.

" **Meteor!"**

Surrounding his body in a golden light Jellal rocketed at Neinheart before upper cutting him using his speed and momentum to increase the force of his punch. As the punch connected it sent Neinheart a few feet into the air before Jellal put his arms out at his sides gathering magic up in his palms. **"HELIOS"** clapping his hands together Neinheart was surrounded in a burning ball of heavenly body magic that raised higher and higher into the air until **"Red Nova!"** as Jellal shouted this while pointing his right index and middle finger at the ball of magic it began to condense before it exploded resulting in a nuclear sized explosion that sent shockwaves throughout the port.

Returning his attention to the scarlet haired knight Jellal lifted her up carefully, it was only now that he realised just how dangerous the world is, if he didn't find someone to treat Erza soon he would lose the most important person on his life. "Erza, hang on"

At the exact moment Jellal attacked Neinheart everyone across port town began finishing up their battles, Laxus and Hades were butting heads growling at each other, Meredy and Juvia were combining their magic and Gray and Lyon were well stripping.

"Your era is long over you damn relic! It's about time you repent for what you did to the first and go back to hell where you belong!" Laxus shouted in anger as he pushed Hades back slightly before readying his magic.

" **Lightning Dragon's Jaw!"**

" **Unison Raid; Maguilty=Water!"**

" **Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!"**

" **Cygnus Bladed Icewings!"**

One by one the fearsome enemies in front of them were defeated before moments later they faded out of existence leaving some fighters with various injuries behind Despite still be conscious the worst of those injuries was probably Laxus and he was severely internally injured as well as having some severe external injuries. Erza definitely had the worst external injuries what with her range of gashes and cut littering her body.

"There you are!" Laxus heard a feminine voice call out to him as he lay down against a building completely exhausted. "Y-you" even talking hurt for the lightning mage right now, "Stop moving I'm here to heal you, trust me from what Natsu has told us you're gonna need it" Kyouka said as he clawed hands glowed a bright yellow before being replaced by more human like hands that then glowed a green colour.

"Since when can curses heal?" Laxus was barely able to ask, "They can't, before you leave this place you'll have to find someone with healing magic to treat your external injuries; all I can do is undo the internal damage that was inflicted by the magic barrier particles" Kyouka revealed surprising Laxus who was able to feel relief in his lungs and heart which made breathing and speaking easier. "Just what is it that I'm going to need this for anyway?" Laxus asked half not wanting to know the answer.

"A number of things really, the remaining member of the spriggan twelve towards the North and west and extremely powerful but the biggest worry is that Acnologia has shown up" Kyouka replied in a nervous tone because as strong as she and some of the other demon gates had become only Natsu and Mard Geer would be able to stand against the higher ranking spriggans with Sayla maybe being able to stand against some of the mid-tier ones while it would take everyone to stand against Acnologia.

"Fuck, that dragon always has the worse timing" Laxus huffed out as he felt his internal injuries healing and his dragonslayer magic moderately healing his external ones. "Sorry that's the best I can do for you; it would be best if you avoided combat for now and focused on getting one of your friends to heal you" Kyouka said earning a nod from the dragonslayer before she moved off to join Jackal in the fight.

"Heh, stay put my ass; there's still too much fighting to do"

 **Elsewhere**

Upon seeing the explosion Jellal caused Kagura smirked a little, but being the innocent little cinnamon bun she is she believes that by giving Jellal mouth to mouth she had stolen Erza's first kiss with him; but she had a way to remedy that.

"Guess I made the right choice" she huffed out, it went against everything she believed in. She saved the man she had wanted to kill for so long, it just went against what she had led herself to believe so it was difficult to sum up how she felt right now. Since saving Jellal she had re-joined the fight against the Alveraz soldiers, cutting through them with her sheathed sword like they were butter, those who tried to overwhelm her with numbers were acquainted with the ground curtesy of Kagura's gravity magic.

However, it wasn't long before she was forced to draw her sheathed sword but not because of the soldiers but by a familiar foe, "Oh it's you, I'm a pleased now that I can see that embarrassed face of yours again" the war princess Dimaria Yesta said in an amused tone as she slung her large sword over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be just my luck to run into you" Kagura said sarcastically as she tightened her grip on her sword making Dimaria smirk. "I must admit myself that we underestimated your forces, I didn't think that other than God Serena there would be mages who alone could stand up any of the twelve; actually I never imagined any of us losing at all, but know Walcht been destroyed and Neinheart has been taken out of the equation guess it means I'll have to go all out sooner or later" the war princess said as she took a few steps towards her target.

"Alright little rabbit, show me what you got" Dimaria spoke in an amused tone before she charged Kagura and clashed swords with her, although with superior strength and swords added weight she began to force the Mermaid Heel ace back.

" **Gravity Push!"** Kagura shouted before Dimaria felt an invisible force slam into her stomach and push her back. "Oh so you have a few tricks up your sleeve, good maybe I can enjoy myself a bit longer this time" the war princess said as she recomposed herself from the blow before she was encompassed in a golden aura and then charged once more this time engaging Kagura in a flurry of blurred strikes.

Every now and Kagura noticed Dimaria clicking her teeth together in a vicious smirk, whatever the purpose for doing so it unnerved Kagura seeing her do that. **"Archenemy slashing form!"** Parrying Dimaria's blade to the right Kagura managed to cause and opening which she then used to attack before her blade unleashed a blast of white energy as she brought it down.

Kagura had put nearly all of her magic into that strike, even if they were a spriggan none could come out of a direct attack like that uninjured. "That was a pretty good attack, I'm not gonna lie that actually hurt a bit" Kagura froze at hearing her voice again, she watched as Dimaria emerged from the smoke and dust with no noticeable injuries bar some scuffs and small cuts as well as the gold plated shoulder guard being completely shattered.

Once again Dimaria became cloaked in golden aura as she stood opposite Kagura with what appeared to be a triumphant smirk on her face which pissed Kagura off but the Mermaid Heel ace knew she had every right to have that look, if things continued as they did then there would be no chance of her surviving let alone winning.

Muttering a few words under her breath Kagura became cloaked in a white aura as she hunched herself down holding her sword by the hilt as the blade extended out behind her. Faster than she had ever moved before Kagura steeled herself and launched off at incredible speeds closing the distance between herself and the Valkyrie using a quick draw cut across Dimaria side before she landed behind the war princess.

However, much to Kagura's surprise when she looked at her sword there was no blood and when she turned to Dimaria she saw the spriggan was unharmed. "W-what, impossible I'm sure my blade connected ugh!" Kagura stated before a wave off pain washed over her. She then felt her legs weaken as well as the grip on her sword before once again her clothes were split apart exposing her for all eyes to see.

"Hhm I was right you do have a figure remarkably similar to Randy's" Dimaria smirked as Kagura tried to cover herself up in the ground not noticing the shallow cut all over her body. "Guess I overdid it" the war princess scratched the side of her head as she approached the downed Kagura. "What the hell did you do" Kagura grunted out in pain as she glared at the approaching Valkyrie, "Simple really, everything happened in the blink of an eye in your perspective but in reality it took much longer" Dimaria explained cryptically as Kagura tried to force herself off the ground.

"It's sad to watch this so I'm just going to end you" Dimaria said in an emotionless tone as she raised her sword above her head making Kagura close her eyes waiting for the impending strike, but it never came; instead she heard a deep voice yell, **"Dragon God's Lightning Chaser!"**

When she opened her eyes Kagura saw that Dimaria was no longer standing above her, there was a house in the distance that had collapsed in on itself blood red lightning outlined in black sparking all over the rubble. The next thing she felt was something large and soft being draped over her causing her to look to her left to see Laxus standing next to her with the same lightning sparking weakly around his body. He was still injured that much she could tell from his exhausted pants, whatever mode or form of power he was using know was obviously very draining on him but even more so in his current state.

"You ok?" said lightning mage asked in a concerned tone which he saved for very few people, however even though she wasn't aware of it Kagura was one of those people that much had been clear for Laxus since seeing her at the grand magic games. Being a dragonslayer had it's perks in the sense that you could tell for lack of imagination your soulmate upon sight hence why Laxus was concerned for her wellbeing.

"Yes, but I can't feel my legs" Kagura replied quietly causing a snarl to make its way onto Laxus' face before he returned his attention to the rubble where he could sense a lot of magic power coming from. Then with an explosive shockwave Dimaria appeared out of the rubble this time sporting some more visible injuries, the most prominent of which was a small gash on her forehead that was bleeding over her right eye.

Most of her armour had now been shattered leaving her in only her baggy black pants metal grieves and slightly tattered black cropped top. "NOW I'M MAD!" the Valkyrie shouted before the golden glow around her intensified as did her magic power. **"Take Over; God Soul Chronos"** the war princess yelled out surprising both Laxus and Kagura. Now Laxus knew there was no way in his current condition that he'd be able to beat Dimaria now.

"What was it you called it Dragon God? It's almost a pity I would have loved to see which is stronger; Chronos the god of time or your Dragon God mode but sadly in your condition the answer is pretty obvious" Dimaria spoke except in her god soul her voice dropped a few octaves as she floated closer and closer to Kagura and Laxus. "Well at least now I can confirm that your powers are similar to that of time manipulation; but I assume even in that form your powers only affect a those within a certain area" Laxus summed up making the time god narrow her eyes.

"You may be right but you're both already within my ran…ugh" Dimaria started before being interrupted by two wind based kicks to the face catching her off guard knocking her back a bit. "Wendy what are you doing here?!" Laxus practically scolded her like an older brother would. "Don't worry Laxus we can take care of this" Wendy said in a determined voice already in her dragon force mode. "Be careful child" Charla said from behind her partner worried for her safety.

"Wendy's right, both you and Kagura are too injured too fight any further, both Wendy and myself have done hardly any fighting, besides our opponent has already sustained some injuries" Chelia piped in as she stood defiantly beside Wendy. "You think I'll let anyone leave you're mistaken, I'll kill you all in an instant" Dimaria said before clicking her teeth and just like that no one was able to move nor were they aware of what was happening.

"Like the big lug said, my power is time manipulation, now out of the five of you who should I kill first?" Dimaria asked knowing she wouldn't get a response as she floated towards the group. Raising her hand up and point one finger forward she moved it from side to side wondering who her first victim should be. "You" the time god suddenly said before she floated up close to Laxus, "That last attack of yours really hurt, so allow me to return the favour" she said as a golden glow surrounded her index finger and a malicious smirk made its way over her face.

However as soon as she fired the beam of magic her target very much so to her surprise ducked under the in before delivering a lightning imbued kick to Dimaria's face sending her back quite a bit. "What! Impossible how did you get free of my age seal!?" Dimaria demanded in a furious voice as the others were freed from her grasp. It was then they all heard the clicking of heels causing them all to turn to the source.

"In this realm you are not the only one who has mastery over time" a familiar voice spoke making Wendy's eyes widen in shock "You're…" "Crime Sorcierre's Ultear Milkovich will now join the battle, but first" Ultear interrupted Wendy before waving her hand causing cracks to appear in thin air before Laxus and Kagura were sucked out of the time dimension.

"Oi what the hell do you think you're doing!" Laxus shouted however he was now unable to see Wendy, Dimaria or anyone else it was just him and Kagura on the outside. "Damn" the lightning mage cursed before he got up and lifted Kagura into his arms getting a squeak from the usually stoic mage "W-w-what are you doing?" said swordswoman asked with an unusually red face.

"You said you couldn't feel your legs so I'm carrying you, just keep that coat wrapped around you; wouldn't want to distract anyone now would we" Laxus said with a slight smile that turned more into an amused smirk towards the end as he watched Kagura literally pull his coat around herself like a cocoon. "Will they be okay?" Kagura suddenly piped up, "Honestly I don't know, that other girl that was with Wendy was a god slayer so that provides them with some kind of advantage; but I can only hope that Ultear woman has a plan" Laxus revealed causing a frown to appear on Kagura's face

"I suppose so"

 **With Natsu and Co.**

He stood frozen at the sight before him too many emotions circling through his mind, primarily anger, "Will you still want to save now after seeing what I've done brother?" Zeref asked in a serious voice. How did Zeref get here to the north before him, it wasn't possible, and what's worse is that lying just in front of him is his childhood friend Lisanna Strauss with a piercing hole in her chest. Slowly but surely his anger was over taking him as he unconsciously shifted into his etherious form alerting Mard Geer and Sayla to the dilemma but they were preoccupied with fighting at the moment.

" **ZEREF!"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay I know I may receive some criticism for this chapter whether for it being late or for the way I did things in the end but in saying that I'm the writer and it's my story so deal with it, if my favourite character is one of the most disliked I don't give a shit I'll still give them a reasonable amount of time in the story. At any rate for those of you who did I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 No Longer in Control

**Ok this story has been long overdue an update and well a heads up for any of my other stories that remotely follow the canonical plot and storyline of fairy tail yeah I'm scrapping that plan, since the first fight with Zeref the manga has become progressively worse and full of bullshit friendship power ups. In some of my stories I may not even introduce characters that came into play like they did in the manga I just gonna do my own thing loosely based on the timeline events buts actually follow them. On another note, I've decided on a few stories that with the way they were going I can finish them in a few chapters so I'll stick to them for now.**

" **ZEREF!"**

In a blinding fit of rage Natsu charged forward causing Zeref to smirk before he took the full force of a flaming punch to the face sending flying back a considerable distance. "Hmm so the final seal still hasn't been released, although I can't say I'm surprised" Zeref said under his breath as he looked back over to the only other person left in this world he could truly call family and here he was trying to push him away.

"Lisanna, I'm not gonna let it end like this, I won't loose you again" Natsu said as he held Lisanna in his arms before biting into the side of her neck injecting a small amount of his curse power into her seemingly lifeless body. "Mard, take her and put her in a healing pod" Natsu said, the tone of which used told Mard Geer it was more an order than anything. "As you wish right away" the Etherious demon said before taking hold of Lisanna and flying off towards the cube at mach spped.

 **"I suppose this was inevitable"** Sayla mused in her thoughts as she shifted into her etherious form which had changed considerably from its initial state, now she had crimson flame pattern tattoos that went the length of her arms and continued onto her shoulder blades. Her pale gold horns now didn't curl instead they continued straight back past her head. Her skin very much remained the same as did her attire, the only other noticeable difference was her eyes, she still had the yellow sclera but instead of a black rounded pupils they were diamond or slit like more reptilian in appearance. Why was this inevitable one might think, well simply put Sayla knew from the way Natsu would talk about Lisanna and the way he looked at her that he definitely still had strong feelings for her.

"Natsu I'll back you up" Sayla said as she stared Zeref down defiantly making the dark mage smirk at how loyal Sayla was, making him think it was almost laughable for anyone to think she was once obsessed with returning to him as her ultimate goal. "No, this is something i'll have to do myself Sayla" Natsu replied Surprising Sayla slightly, but she almost knew from the start he was going to say something like that.

"So Natsu what do you intend to do now, will you still try and save me after I killed someone you've held so dear for so long or will you lash out?" Zeref said in a Neutral tone as the etherious dragonslayer walked towards him. "She won't be dead for long, in fact I took a little inspiration from you and turned her into an etherious" Natsu said with a smirk. "Who knows maybe the gods will afflict me with your very curse as well, or perhaps because I was dead to begin with I lie outside the realm of life and death" Natsu added on making his brother smirk.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed, to think you had this much grasp and variance of your powers capabilities, you've truly come a long way brother." Zeref said fondly with a smile gracing his face. "On a more serious note, I sensed you and Acnologia crossed paths is that true?" Zeref asked making Natsu remember something important.

"Yeah, we did he said there was something you hadn't told me yet, wanna tell me what that's about" Natsu replied but upon doing so he noticed Zeref tensing up. "You're not gonna tell me unless I beat it out of you right?" the dragonslayer asked with a sigh as his curse power and magic power started to flare throughout his body and intertwine.

"Well what did you expect, we're enemies after all" Zeref said smugly as his own black magic began to radiate. "Well that works out for me, now I've got two reasons to beat the ever-living crap out of you!" Natsu replied before his form was engulfed in an explosion of crimson and black fire the heat of which instantly evaporated any snow and ice within the immediate vicinity and caused the soil beneath his feet to boil and bubble.

"Sayla go aid the other guilds in their battles I'll handle this" Natsu said suddenly switching to a serious tone making Sayla nod instinctively as she flew off towards some of the nearby battles but not before taking one last look behind her, "Be careful" the demon shouted before doing as she was told. **"If Lisanna was here, then Mirajane must be close by"** the slayer thought to himself in a worried tone which didn't go unnoticed by Zeref. "if Lisanna is here then Mirajane must be close by, is what you're thinking right little brother?" Zeref said in a rhetorical manner making the dragonslayer grit his teeth.

"While I did come here myself Natsu I wonder how the she devil would do against one of the Spriggan twelve that were here before myself?" the dark mage said curiously making Natsu's eyes widen in fear. "Just to let you know there are three in total here in the north and one of them just so happens to have the possibility to defeat Acnologia himself" Zeref revealed causing Natsu's worries to increase. What sort of monster could that Spriggan twelve be if he could defeat Acnologia.

"I'll take care of you first then I'll worry about your Spriggans!" Natsu shouted before he charged towards Zeref once more making the black wizard sigh. "Even as a kid you always were hot headed and never were one to listen, oh well guess we'll do this the hard way" Zeref said in a mildly amused tone before his eyes turned a solid shade of crimson with the pupil rimmed with a thin black circle.

" **Flame Dragon King Mode!"**

Once again the aura around Natsu exploded with fierce heat as he threw a punch forward resulting in an explosion when he connected the blow. However, much to his surprise Zeref hadn't budged an inch, in fact he looked completely fine. "I'm warning you now brother I won't be holding back so you better come at with everything you have as both a dragon and a demon!" Zeref said in a sinister voice making Natsu jump back to gain some distance. Little good it did as Zeref was right up in his face again with a deranged look on his face.

" **Dark Repulson!"** with an outstretched palm placed against the Dragonslayer's chest a shockwave followed by an explosion of dark magic rippled through Natsu's body as he was sent into a nearby rock-face. "Sorry Natsu guess I should have been more specific, it won't be me that won't be holding back but Ankehenseram" Zeref said greatly confusing the dragonslayer. "While I still am in possession of my mind he has absolute power and control over my body and powers, that is the power of the god who resides over life and death" Zeref explained as once again he felt his body move on his own.

Now Natsu was starting to get a better grasp of the situation Zeref had, **"Every time he found himself caring about life once again that bastard of a god took control of his body and made him commit those countless acts"** Natsu thought in anger as he got up and spat out a little blood. **"I've been his only hope from the start, he's so desperate to be released from this pain that he's pushing me away, trying to make me hate him in order to free himself from his eternal pain"** the dragonslayer continued to think as he lit his hands aflame.

 **Meanwhile in Zeref's Mindscape**

"I must say so far this has been a truly enjoyable experience for me" a feminine voice said within a void of nothingness. The woman had an air of royalty about her, in terms of attire she donned a complete set of gold plated armour from the leg guards to the chest plate which was doing an admirable job of containing her more than impressive bust. She was tall with long platinum blonde hair and a set of red eyes.

But this woman wasn't alone, with her was none other than the black wizard himself "I suppose you would find my suffering and that of my family amusing…Ankehenseram" Zeref said with a bit of Venom causing the newly identified Ankehenseram to smile viscously. "Oh come now Zeref after these last four-hundred years you'd think you'd be used to the slaughter seeing as you're so good at it even when I'm not in control" the goddess said in an almost teasing manner but every word sounded like poison to Zeref as he watched the battle between himself and his brother unfold from within his own mind.

"I could never get used to it, besides the only reason I did it was because had I not you would have taken control and killed ten times as many innocents, so in a way I was doing my part to save as many as I could at the cost of my soul and humanity" the black wizard said causing an amused smile to appear on the goddesses' face before she burst into fits of laughter. "Oh please you, humanity let alone a soul that's the best thing I've heard from you in centuries, we both what know happened to your soul when you practiced the forbidden magic" Ankehenseram quipped with a smirk a she saw Zeref place his hand over his heart.

"Does he even know, that if he kills you he'll be taking his own life as well for that is the cost of sharing a soul is it not black wizard?" she continued to question the dark wizard. Silence was the only response the goddess got from the wizard, "Fine be that way but answer me this, why did you kill the girl? Surely not just to antagonise the boy?" Ankehenseram asked curiously but almost regretted asking when she seen the smug look on Zeref's face.

"Partly, but Natsu has gained a power curtesy of one of the only beings of which you can never hold any power over, a power that I believe when used could destroy either myself or Acnologia guess I might be being a little selfish trying to force Natsu to use it up on me" Zeref revealed shocking the goddess. There was only one race of creatures with the exception of celestial spirits that didn't fall under her domain of life and death, the dragon kings. "You mean to say the boy has acquired the powers of a true dragon king, ha preposterous Acnologia killed all of the dragons" Ankehenseram said in disbelief shooting down the notion without a second thought making Zeref smile.

"True they are all dead now but what about a power left behind from beyond the grave, a true burning tenacity to see one's mission to the very end?" Zeref questioned with a smirk before turning his attention back to battle back in the real world between himself and Natsu and due to Ankehenseram getting caught up in her worry it allowed for the dragonslayer to gain back some ground in the fight.

 **Real world**

"What's the matter you've suddenly gone all quiet on me" Natsu huffed out as he wiped the blood from his lower lip. "I guess you could say my mind was in a different place, at any rate I do believe the real fight begins here does it not?" Zeref said sarcastically knowing full well that would have got on a certain goddess's nerves. "Yeah guess I can't afford to pull my punches any more so I guess I'll just have to remove 'that' then" Natsu said with a grin peaking Zeref's curiosity.

"While I haven't figured out the final seal of my book I was able to reconfigure the second last one into two parts so that I only got the appearance it offered and not the power up, but that power up might just be what I need right now" the dragonslayer revealed making Zeref smirk internally and Ankehenseram grit her teeth in frustration.

" **Full Release, Gate of Chaos!"**

Just like that an explosion of power shook the area, "Alright then, lets how long you can keep the tough guy act up Natsu, you're obviously not used to the form" Zeref taunted his brother, but he was right. This was the furthest Natsu had ever pushed his etherious powers, the first time he unlocked it while training he almost died trying to maintain the form for more than five minutes. Even after numerous attempts at trying to get used to it the strain proved too much for his body at that current time hence why he created his own seal for the form.

"Maybe you're right but it's all I have left at the moment" Natsu said with a wicked grin bearing his fangs. "I see, well for whatever time you have left in that form I suggest you go all out if you wish to defeat me" Zeref responded as he focused his black magic into a ball in his left hand.

" **Death Ball!"**

" **Cruel Blaze"**

Both wizards launched magic blasts of their retrospective magics but much to Zeref's amazement Natsu ball of molten black and red fire burned through his death magic before proceeding forward to strike the black wizard resulting in a colossal explosion that caught the attention of any who were near.

"Shit maybe I still don't have that much control in this" Natsu cursed worried that he might had accidently killed Zeref with such an attack. "I Have to admit that was a truly impressive attack Natsu, if I had of deployed my condensed magic barrier but a moment later I would have taken some mortal damage; still to think your attack was capable of actually breaching the barrier colour me impressed" Zeref complimented as he stepped out of the smoke revealing a half burnt off face as well as the majority of his upper body which immediately began healing once more.

"Don't worry there's still plenty of flashy moves left up my sleeve!" Natsu shouted before disappearing in a blur. **"Dragon Demon Demolition Fist!"** faster than Zeref could react he found himself being burned and hurdled by an amazing force that tore up the land around and beneath him until he came to a sliding stop before collapsing down onto one knee coughing up blood and finding no air in his lungs. Instead it felt like he was breathing actually fire, **"I can actually feel my lungs and my internal tissue burning up, it's like the fire entered my body and he's manipulating its flow"** Zeref thought in a puzzled manner.

"I can see you're a bit slower on the uptake than usual, had that been a regular dragon king's demolition fist I doubt you'd be in anywhere near such a state" Natsu began explaining as he looked at the shaken frame of his brother. "You told me to come at you with all I had as both a dragon and a demon and that's what I'm doing, I infused my demonic curse powers with my dragonslayer magic; it was a gamble I wasn't even sure it would work" Natsu revealed making Zeref smirk.

"But it looks like I may have found a chink in your immortality!" the dragonslayer yelled before he once again charged at Zeref determined to deliver a powerful blazing kick to his chest. Luckily or not in Zeref's case using a blast of black magic he managed to dodge causing Natsu's momentum to carry him on and crash into the ground resulting in fiery explosion.

While the dusk kicked up from the explosion provided some cover Ankehenseram was trying to figure why Zeref's curse was taking so long to heal him which again made the black wizard smirk sensing how distressed the goddess was. "Looks like you got lucky there but let's see you try to avoid this!" Natsu said from within the smokescreen before an inhaling sound could be heard alerting both Zeref and Ankehenseram to an incoming roar.

" **DRAGON DEMON'S BLAZING BELLOW!"**

A roar stronger than either could anticipate followed, the shockwave of which was enough to push Natsu himself back several feet but the blazing flames of which the attack comprised of tore through and obliterated all in its path before it collided with Zeref causing said mage to roar in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The black mage could feel the attack scorching his very bones and charring his flesh as it continued to push him back, fighters from the surrounds area stopped there fights upon hearing the dragon like roar echo throughout the landscape just in time to witness the attack collide with Zeref.

"Ha….ha…ha…" finally the roar subsided when Natsu needed to take a breath showing a shaking and weary etherious dragonslayer. He'd never used that much power in this form and he was beginning to think maybe the roar was a bad idea as he was struggling to maintain the form. "If that doesn't keep him down I'll have no choice but you that" Natsu thought to himself as flapped his weary scaled wings and began flying to his downed brother's location.

Meanwhile with Zeref, he lay in a crater in the ground chuckling to himself as well as…crying? Why someone may ask well the one thing he thought impossible was just made possible. No longer could he sense or hear the voice of Ankehenseram within his mind. He heard her yelling at him telling him to get up and cursing when she couldn't make his body do so herself; hell, he could even feel the effects of his ever-present curse.

"I can't believe you actually did it" Zeref spoke upon hearing Natsu land near him, "If I could move this broken body of mine at all I'd finally embrace you truly as my brother" Zeref choked out confusing Natsu, "What are you talking about you'll heal?" Natsu questioned. With whatever movement his body still possessed Zeref shook his head in disagreement.

"Not this time, Ankehenseram was unable to make my body do as she wanted after those last to attacks hit, she left my body but as a cruel twist she took the one thing that could have saved me right now, the curse of contradiction" Zeref said with a slight smile making Natsu eyes widen. "Then you mean you're dying?" Natsu asked in a fearful tone as he stiffened up which didn't go unnoticed by Zeref.

"Even after ever you're still the same compassionate little brother I remember from all that time ago, you really shouldn't waste it after all the problems I've caused everyone, especially you and Mavis" at the mention of the former Master of Fairy tail Zeref's smile turned to frown. "I do wish I could've seen her one more time, just to make things right" the dark mage said in a sorrowful tone as the tears started flowing more freely and Natsu sat down beside him as he changed back to his regular self.

"You know I don't think the first blames you all that much for what happened and if anyone is to blame it's that damn god" Natsu argued but his brother still didn't see it that way. "Besides if you want to make things right with the first then you better damn well live on and tell her yourself" he then added on gaining Zeref's attention.

"I told you without the curse I can't heal" Zeref said in a frustrated tone as he tried to move his body but to no avail. "I might not be able to completely heal your body but I can still keep you alive long enough for me to get you to Wendy" Natsu said before he stood up. "You might not think you deserve a second chance but I do, I owe you my life; because of you I got to meet all the friends I have today, I got to have all the memories and adventures I had and because of you I met Igneel" Natsu reminisced with a smile before turning his attention to his brother once more.

"In a way everyone I've helped and saved is a by-product of what you did for me, if you hadn't done what you had well I don't know how much of a shithole this world would have been" the dragonslayer said as he lifted his brother up. "Even still how do you plan on helping the other Strauss when your hoisting me around like this?" Zeref reminded Natsu who cursed under his breath.

Placing two fingers to his head Natsu began concentrating, **"Mard Geer how far are you from my position?"** Natsu telepathically communicated with the former leader of tartaros. **"Inbound 5 minutes"** was the etherious' swift reply. "Good Mard will be here shortly then I can…what the hell is that magic I've never felt anything like it before" Natsu had started before he was interrupted by a surge of magic the type of which he had never felt. A bright golden light in the distance caught everyone's eye

"Irene no what are you doing?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Ok long time update needed and I have no excuses and some of you mightn't have expected the this chapter went but after seeing how dreadful the last 80 or so chapters of Fairy tail have been I needed a new directions in order to stay away from that sort of ending altogether. Some of you might have thought the ending was great but I now quite a few fairy tail fanfic writers have quit writing fairy tail fics because they too thought the ending was that bad and they had some really good stories which is a shame but I understand why the chose to quit. Anyway rant aside hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have issues about the chapter let me know in the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
